Love is unexpected
by Hanna Renee Azimuth
Summary: I wanted adventure in my life, but I wasn't expecting this kind of adventure. I some how ended up being in my favorite game Final Fantasy XV. But I ended up falling for Ignis, my favorite character in the game. I want to keep my new friends safe, I want to keep him safe. No matter what happens to me I want to protect him. I don't own Final Fantasy XV, Square Enix does.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* Scarlet P.O.V*

My name is Scarlet and I'm going to tell you my story.

I was looking at the present that was in my hands and then I looked back up at my sister with a confusing look on my face.

" What's this for?" I asked her as I held the present up from my lap.

" It's for you genius. Did you forget your birthday already sis?" Sarah asked as she shook her head at me. It took me a while to realize what today was I felt so stuipd that I didn't remember my own birthday.

" Oh yeah, I'm sorry. I've been very busy as of late that I didn't even realize that the days flew by." I said as I scratched the back of my head with a smile on my face. I looked back down at the present and started to open it up. After getting the last of the wrapping paper off, it was a PS4 game that I have been wanting to have for a while since it came out. But I couldn't get it right when it came out cause I didn't have the money at the time. It was Final Fantasy XV. I got up from the couch and went over to her and gave her a hug.

" Thank you so much sis. I've been wanting this game." I said as I let her go and went to my room and turned on my PS4 and put the game in the system it could download onto my system, so I would be able to play it later. My sister came to the door and watched me.

" Your welcome Scarlet. How about we go to the store and get your birthday dinner, huh?" Sarah asked as she left to go get her shoes on and get her keys. I started to get my shoes on the tv flickered a little and I looked at the tv and nothing happened and I just stared at it for a while till I heard my sister yell, " Hey! You ready to go?"

" Yeah, I'll be right there." I said as I contiuned to look at the tv as I started to head for the door and it still hasn't done anything.

' Maybe it was only my imagination.' I thought as I shook my head and walked out of the room.

* Some time later*

Once we got home from the store, my sister went straight into the kitchen and I helped her bring the rest of the groceries in the kitchen. She told me to go do what I wanted to do as she started dinner. I went to my bedroom and noticed that the system was done installing Fianl Fantasy XV.

I started to play the game as I waited for dinner to ready. I was already half way in the game where Nocits and his friends finally made it to Altissia to fight the Leviathan and I also was playing the DLC that was added to the game and I was playing a character know as Ignis. I felt so bad for him when I found out how he ended up being blind after I got past the Altissia chapter in the main game.

I felt so sorry for Ignis, but I also liked him as well. Sarah came to the door and watched me play a little of the main story of the game till she got up to check dinner and came back to let me know that it's ready. I got up for my chair to go eat and as I was starting to head for the door the tv flashed again and I turn to look at it to see if it would do it again, and it didn't. I shook my head and thought again that I was seeing things again and I went towards the dining room to eat dinner.

Once my birthday party was over and my family went to bed I contiuned to finish the game and once I finally beaten then game, it was around 12 am in the morning. I went over to my bed that I placed my new pajamas and I grabbed them and took off my clothes and placed them in the dirty basket and put them on. I go over to my bed and pulled the covers and I crawled into the bed and placed my covers over my legs and I looked over at my system and tv and I was in deep in thought ' I hope that all the things that I saw that happened to the tv was just a glitch and it won't happen tomorrow.'

I laid down on the bed and pulled the covers over my shoulder and before I closed my eyes I said, " I wish there was a way to do something for Ingis. I wish I could go on andverture with them. But that will never happen in my life, since the game is just a game."

Right as I closed my eyes my tv turned on automatically and I sat up from my bed and I looked at the tv and I took off the covers off me and I got off the bed and went over to my tv and I pushed the button to turn it off but the tv didn't turn off and was really weird.

Then after that my PS4 turned on right next to me and I jumped a little and looked at my system and it showed Final Fantasy XV on the screen and I backed away a little and then I tried to turn to PS4 off but it wouldn't even turn off as well and I said, " What the fuck is going on here?! Why can't I turn off my stuff?!"

The the next thing that happened was that the tv screen started to get brighter and brighter to the point that it was really hard to see, that I had to cover my arms over my eyes. I tried to find to button to turn off the tv but it was really hard and then my head started to feel dizzy and I tried to shake my head to clear my mind but that didn't work so well cause I fell backwards and landed on the ground. Before I blacked out I heard a voice inside my mind saying, " You need to help him, young one. But not only him but help his friends as well. Your the only one that can help them stay together."

End of Prologue.

This is my first story for Final Fantasy XV and I figured that I would go by the game and I hope it goes well for me. There will be times that I just add my own thing but other than that it will be going by the game. So I hope that I do my best for this story and I hope you like it.


	2. Entering A New World

**Entering A New World**

They were not excepting the Regalia to break down just a few miles away from Hammerhead and Gladiolus has been trying to stop any Regalia to help them but no matter how many times he tried on one has stopped to help them. Noctis was sitting on the ground trying to catch his breath while Prompto was laying on the ground exhausted. Ignis was in the Regalia leaning his head on the steering wheel.

Gladiolus tried to stop another Regalia that was going by but the Regalia just kept on going and he dropped his hand to his side and walked towards Ignis and said, " I think we can forget about hitching our way there. Thought people were friendly outside the city." And he stopped right next to Ignis.

Ignis was looking towards the right side of the car and said, " Just gonna have to push her all the way."

" I've already pushed myself to the brink of death." Prompto said as he was still trying to catch his breath as he was laying on the ground.

" Oh, get up." Gladiolus said as he walked past Noctis and then walked over to Prompto and kicked his foot and Prompto started to say ow and both him and Noctis starts to get up as Gladiolus says, " C'mon, car isn't goona move itself."

As they both got up from the ground, Noctis went on the left side of the Regalia while Prompto ended up on the right side and Gladiolus was at the back of the Regalia. As Prompto got ready on his side, he says, " I thought the car was supposed to move us."

" Wouldn't that be nice." Noctis said as he got ready on the left side of the Regalia.

" Can it. Ready?" Gladiolus asked as he was ready to push the car, " Steady. Push!"

And they started to push the car and Prompto said under his breath ' Why is it so heavy.' and they contiuned to push the car and Noctis said, " Un-Beilevable."

" Not exactly a fariy tale beginning, huh, Prince Noctis?" Gladiolus asked as they contiuned to push the car.

Ignis just shook his head when he looked over at Noctis and said, " We let ourselves get carried away."

" Look, these things happen!" Prompto said as he just kept pushing the car and the others just shook their heads.

As they contiuned to push the car to where they needed to go, and then Gladiolus looked at them and says," Let's just hope this isn't some omen."

" Gladio, do me a favor?" Noctis asked him and looked down at him at first till he looked back to the front. ( By the way, that is a nickname short for his name and Ignis has one too. For some of you that don't know it just stay toon, but for the ones that played the game, keep it a surprise)

" What?" Gladio asked as he looked at Noctis and was starting to have a hard time pushing the car.

" Push this thing by yourself." Noctis said as he tried to keep this breathing at check and was slowing down on pushing the car.

Gladio looked at him in shock as he contiuned to push the car and asked him, " All by myself?"

Prompto had a smrike on his face when he says, " You won't even notice if we just let go."

" Prompto, don't even think about it." Gladio said as he glared at him while Noctis and Prompto just chuckled under their breath while Gladio was still mad at what Prompto said to him.

Ignis just shook his head as he was getting silghtly irritated and says," Save some breath for pushing."

Noctis was at the point that he was trying to catch his breath and he looked over at Ignis and says, " Ignis, C'mon...time to switch!"

Gladio jerked his head up to look at Noctis and he shook his head to him and says, " Nuh-uh! We just switched back there!"

" And it's my turn, Noct." Prompto answered. ( That is Noctis nickname.)

Ignis looked over at Prompto and shook his head and says, " His "turn."

They contiuned to push the car and kept having a conversation amongst themselves that Ignis looked up at the sky and noticed something flash in the sky. He shook his head and thought it was a figment of his imagination but when he looked back up at the sky and noticed that the flash that was in the sky turned into a light and went down very safe to the ground right next to them which made Noctis, Gladio and Prompto stopped the car and looked at the area where that light had landed.

" What was that light that just landed?" Noctis asked as he looked at the others and then back to the area.

" I don't know Noct, but I think we should check it out, if you want to?" Ignis asked as he looked over at him

Noctis nodded his head and everyone moved the car to a parking area and then they went towards the area where the light crash landed. Prompto decided to go on ahead of the others to see if it was safe to get there. As he got close to the area he didn't see anything and he turned to the others and told them to come closer, letting them know that it is clear. As the others regroup to Prompto they got closer the light but as they got close, they had to cover their eyes since the light was still very bright.

It didn't take long for the light to slowly disappear and once the light was completely gone, they uncovered their eyes to see whatcame from the light but what they saw wasn't what they thought.

It was a girl with long red hair that past her shoulders and she was wearing black jeans and then a black tank top with and a black jacket as well that was ripped up, and that probably from when she falling from the sky.

" You think that she is okay, guys?" Prompto asked as he looked between his friends and the girl. Noctis shrugged his shoulder and just told him that he didn't know. Ignis didn't wait for anyone to do anything and he went straight towards the girl as he got close to her, he went down on one knee and checked her to see if she has an injuries. Which she didn't and once he was done check for anything, he gently placed his hand on her shoulder and lightly placed her on her back, he moved her hair from face to see if there was anything on her face. She had a deep cut on her cheek, he grabbed a cloth and was about to wipe the blood off her face, but a hand stopped his hand and he looks at the person and it was her and she just stared at him with glowing eyes which made him raise an eyebrow in question.

" It's okay. You're safe, no one is going to hurt you." He whispered to her, and she just stared at him and not even blinking her eyes. But then her eyes started to glow blue and then she started to speak, but the voice he heard sounded familiar to him as he looked at her.

" You must protect her." The voice that came out of her mouth and Noctis heard the voice and towards Ignis and said, " Gentiana?"

She turns her head to look at the prince and she smiles and nods her head and says, " It's good to see you, prince Noctis."

" Are you sure that this is Gentiana, Noct. Cause it doesn't look like her." Prompto said as he looked at the girl. Ignis helped her sit up, so she could look at them better

" I'm just using this girl for a moment to leave a message. You need to protected this girl and she'll protect you." Gentiana said. Then the girl's eyes stopped glowing and her eyes rolled in the back of her head and was about to hit her head on the ground but Ignis stopped her from hurting herself and he looked at the others and they all have questioning look on their face.

" What did she mean by ' that we need to protected her and she will do the same for us?' " Gladio asked as he crossed his arm and looked at everyone.

" I don't know. Maybe we will have to ask her about that one day." Noctis said as he got off his knees and looked back at the girl that was passed out again. Ingis started to whip the blood off her face and after the blood was gone, he placed a bandage on her cheek and then he looked at Prompto and answered his question from before, " She's good now. She only had the deep cut on her cheek but other then that she's fine."

Prompto nodded his head and had a smile on his face about the answer that he got. Ignis looked back at the girl and he lifted his hand and moved her hair again and then he heard Gentiana's voice again but this time it was in his mind, " She will protect you no matter what."

Then Gentiana's voice disappeared and he shook his head after her voice went away and he looked down at the girl and was wondering what she meant with what she said to him. He just blinked his eyes and turned towards her and he placed his hand under her legs and on her back and had her head leaning on his shoulder as he started to carry her to the car. As he contiuned to head for the car, he felt a slight movement in his arms and he looks down and noticed that girl in his arms had her eyes just sightly opened. He gasped and stopped in his place for what he saw which made him go in shock a little. Her eyes was a very beautiful little blue. He was about to say something to her but then her eyes closed again before he could ask her anything and just started to head for the car again.

When he finally made it to the car, the others was waiting for him to get back with the girl and Gladio noticed him and then walked over to him and asked, " Hey, Iggy, what was taking you so long to get back here?"

" I had to make sure she was okay after what happen earlier and once I was for sure that she was okay, I picked her up in my arms and as I was carrying I saw her eyes sightly opened and I was about to ask her something but before I could her eyes were closed again." Ignis said as he walked past Gladio and placed her in the backseat and made sure that she was comfortable but then she started to shiver and he took off his coat and placed it on her and she stopped shivering.

" I wonder where she came from?" Gladio asked as he looked at her. Ignis pushed up his glasses and looked at back at her and said, " I don't have the slightest idea, but the only way we will get any answers from her is if we get to Hammerhead and wait for her to wake up."

Everyone nodded their heads and Ignis took the wheel again and Noctis and Prompto and Gladio took their spots and contiuned to push the car while Ignis was wondering what Gentiana meant with what she had told him, but he needed to focus on whats going on now and he will wonder about it later.

* Some time later*

* Scarlet P.O.V.*

I was going in and out of consciousness but I know that I kept hearing four voices that sounded familar to me but from where though and I didn't know who they were. But then I heard a female voice, " Hey there, y'all kept a girl waitin'!"

I started to open my eyes slowly, at first everything was blurry so I blinked my eyes a cuple of times and then the next thing I know is that all I could see in front of me was a blue sky and I felt my eyebrow in question, ' What in the world? Why am I outside?' I thought.

I slowly started to sit up and I felt something fall off my shoulders to my lap and I looked down at my lap and noticed a coat on my lap and then I looked back up and around me. My eyes went wide at what I saw in front of me. Right in front of me was the four main characters in Final Fantasy XV and Cindy the mechanic. All I could do was stare at them till my eyes landed on one of the characters that I really like and it was Ignis. I couldn't stop looking at him till I heard Cindy ask, " Now, which one's the prince?" And Noctis got up off the ground and turned towards her and she was about to say something till she saw the girl in the backseat and said," Oh hello miss, looks like you finally woke up."

" Oh she is awake. Are you okay?" Prompto asked as he went to one of the sides of the car and to her as she just looked at him.

" Well where did she come from?" Cindy asked as she looked at the girl and at the others.

" I saw a flashing light in the sky and then the light came down from the sky and landed one the ground. We parked to the Regalia and went over to see what it was, and she was within that light. We haven't been able to ask her any question since she was unconscious. But now that she is awake, we can ask her some questions now. But first we must get out Regalia fixed." Ignis said as he fixed his glasses on his face.

Cindy nodded her head and and she went across the other side of the Regalia and looked at Noctis and said, " Hello your Highness. Congrats on your wedding."

As everyone was talking amongst each other, I looked down at my lap and I shook my head and I was in disbelief that was really here, ' This can't be real. There is no way that I'm in Final Fantasy XV. This has to be a dream. If I close my eyes right now, I'll be back in my room in my cozy bed.' I thought.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and waited for a while till I opened my eyes and I was still in the same spot with the same characters but I noticed that one onf them was near me and had his hand held out to me and I followed the arm to the person's face and it was Ignis right next to me. I wasn't even in control of my body when I grabbed his hand and he helped out of the Regalia as Cid, Cindy's Grandfather started to walk away from the car and stopped to look at them and says, " She's gonna take a while. Y'all get her in and run along."

I watched him walk away to the garage to get things ready and I felt my hand still holding something and I looked down at my hand and I was still holding his hand. I felt my face starting to burn up and turning red and I turned my head away from him and I asked him, " Um excuse me."

I could feel his eyes on me when I got his attention and he says, " Yes?"

" C...Can I have my hand back please?" I asked as felt my heart beating faster the longer he held my hand.

" Oh, I'm sorry." He said as he immediately let's go of my hand. I lifted my hand to my chest over my heart as I tried to calm my heart beat. Cindy walked forward a little as she watched her grandfather as he had everything ready and was waiting for them to push the car in the gargue and then turned towards us and said, " Y'all heard him! Let's get movin'. Right this way." And she moved towards the gargue along with the others following her as they pushed the car into the gargue. While I was just stood off to the side and watched them and I looked back down at my hand that was held by Ignis and then brought it back to my chest and closed my eyes.

' So this is really real. I mean really real, I actually was holding ignis hand just a moment ago.' I thought then I smiled and opened my eyes and looked right back at them as they were coming back from the gargue.

" Maybe this would be a good thing. I hope I'll be able to help them as mush as I can." I said as I clenched my hand in determation.

End of Chapter one

I hope you liked how this story is going and also how this chapter ended. I hope you like it as well, if so then leave a comment and let me know what you thought of it. I'm going to try to stay with the game as much as I can while adding my own things, So I'll see you guys in the next chapter.

9


	3. Letting Them Know about me

**Let's the guys know who I was**

 **Normal P.O.V.**

Once the boys got into the garage, they were in there for a while that Scarlet decided to look around Hammerhead and as she turned to her right and she noticed a woman that looked familiar to her and she yelled, " Hey, wait a minute."

The woman turned towards her and she nodded her head towards her and she walked past behind the garage and Scarlet ran after her to see her stop in her place and fully turned towards her and looked at her. Scarlet's mouth dropped at who she was seeing in front of her, it was Gentiana, she had very long black hair and her outfit told her that she was very important person of the Oracle of this world.

" Gentiana?" She asked as she looked at her with a questionable look on her face as she walked closer to her and Gentiana nodded her head to her.

 _' So you know who I am young one?'_ Gentiana's voice echoed in her mind which made her jump a little but then relaxed after a while as she looked at her. She went back to looking at the scenery and once she was done, she looks back at Gentiana.

" Gentiana, what are you doing here?" She asked as she came closer to her and Gentiana smiled and walks closer to her and as well as taking one of her hands into her's and then she opens her brown eyes into her blue eyes.

" I thought that I would come to you to see if your okay and I'm also here to answer some of your answers that you may have." She said as she let go of her hands and backed away from her to give her space. Scarlet looked down for a minute and then something came to mind and she looked right back at her with a smile on her face and she pointed at her and asks, " Are you the one that brought me here?"

" Yes, it was me. I brought you here to help the young prince on his journey. But before I can let go on your own, I have something for you. Please raise your hands before me?" She asked and Scarlet raised her eyebrow a little bit and then she slowly raised her hands up to her as she was asked to. Gentiana had her hands over her's and then there was a bright light that came from her hands and then it landed in Scarlet's hands. She looked down to see two daggers in her hands and they were the same as Ignis daggers. She started to swing the daggers to get the feel for them and once she got it down, they disappeared from her hands and then she looks back up at Gentiana and she smiles at Scarlet.

Right as she was about to say something, she heard the garage door open and she turned her head to look in the direction of the sound of the garage and then looks back at Gentiana who has disappeared and she tried to find her but then she turns and runs back to the front of the garage to see the guys coming out and Ignis said, " And now we play the waiting game."

Prompto shook his head and started to walk away from his friends and says, " Never liked that game."

" Never any good at it, either." Noctis said as he turned towards his friends. As his friends started to walk off in another direction, as Scarlet watched them she giggled a little which made the boys turn around to see her standing there and they realized that they almost forgot her.

" Oh right, sorry about that, we didn't mean to forget you. If you don't mind me asking but what is your name, miss?" Ignis asked as he walked back towards her along with the others following behind. She started to blush a little bit when he asked her about her name and she shook her head a little and then she closed her eyes for a while to clear her mind. Then she opened her eyes and placed her hands together and bowed to them and said, " No, I don't mind at all. My name is Scarlet. If you don't mind me asking about what your names."

 _' Even though I know all of your names already.'_ She thought as she brought herself from the bow.

" Oh, my apologies. My name is Ignis Scientia." He said as he bowed back to her. Then he looks over at Noctis and says, " This is prince Noctis Lucis Caelum, next to be king." Noctis in his very own way of saying _'hi',_ he raised his hand up to her and waved back at me.

" My name is Gladiolus Amicitia." Gladio said as he came over to her and shook her hand, she took his hand and shook it back and was surprised of how he can be so gentle, yet he was so much stronger than he was putting on. There was a clicking noise and she looked over at what it was and it was Prompto with his camera in his hands and he lowered the camera to look at her with a smile on his face. He goes over to her and shacks her hand and says, " Hi, my name is Prompto, one of Noctis's best friends."

" It's very nice to meet you all." Scarlet said as she looked at each of them with a smile on her face. Everything went silence between them all including herself. She didn't know what else to say til Gladio cleared his throat and everyone turned to him.

" So one question? Where did you come from? Cause when we found you. You were on the ground unconscious after the light disappeared around you?" He asked her as he crossed his arms while looking at her.

She looked down at the ground and thought, _' What am I going to say? Should I say I'm from another world since they noticed that? What should I do?'_ She kept on thinking and wondering what she was going to say til she just closed her eyes and took a deep breath and then opened them again and looked at them and says, " That is really hard to explain and I don't know if you will believe me if I told you."

The others looked at each other and then Ignis stepped towards her which made her look right into his green eyes and asks, " How about you give us a chance to know before you assume what we are going to believe."

She nodded her head to him and then she started to tell them of how she was brought here. As they were listening to her story, she could see from their eyes change from suspicion to pity, concern, to sadness. Once she told them she stopped talking and she waited patiently for what they were going to say or do.

" I'll give you guys some time to think about what I had told you. I'll be going out to the field to be by myself." She said as she started to walk away and the others just watched her along with Ignis. He was about to go after her but he stopped himself, wondering why did he wanted to go after her in the first place. He hasn't gotten to know her yet for that long but in his mind something is telling him to go after her or why he wants to be so close to her. He just shook his he and turned back to the others.

As she walked away from the area where they were at and noticed that there were some Sabertusks as she was walking around, she stopped and turned towards them as they slowly came at her and she brought out her daggers and she started to attack them as they got to close to her. She turned to see more coming at her and she pulled out of her pocket that she had and it was a little bomb that Ignis uses when he wants to use the elements to his advantage with his daggers. She lifts up her hands and smashes her hands together and fire was in her hands, she made her daggers come back and she started to attack them again with the power of fire in her hands. She was so focused with what she was doing that she didn't even notice that it started to rain and there were more Sabertusks coming at her from all sides.

She turns to see one from behind jump in the air right at her and she stabbed it in the chest and it landed on the ground hard and she took out the dagger. She was starting to get pissed off and anger started to built up inside her and she looked up to see more Saber's and she finally got fed up and ran at them in rage. The finally Sabertusk fell to the ground around her and she looked at the damage that she did and then she looked at her hands which had blood on them along with her clothes. She looked up at the sky as the rain hit her face, she closed her eyes and screamed, " AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Letting out all the rage that she had inside her and she fell to her knees and started to cry and thought, _' Mom, Dad,Sarah_? _Are you wondering where I am? Are you trying to find me or did you think I was just dead? I don't know what to do if the guys think I'm lying. I'll be alone in this world and if that does happen then I was meant to be alone.'_

 *** One Hour Later***

She didn't know how long she was in that position for or for how long she was crying cause she couldn't cry anymore. She was exhausted to the point that she could just fall over and sleep on the ground and wouldn't even care. All she really wanted was to see her family again but she didn't think that it would be possible, nothing could take her back home. She was stuck in a world that she did want to be in but not like this, she knows that there is no way she could go back home til the end of her days. She falls over to her left side and slowly starts to close her eyes and let sleep take over her, she didn't remember much of what happened after that but she did hear someone calling her name and her body being shaken to wake up but she didn't. There were several voice that were around her and she knew it wasn't her mother or her father nor her sister either, it was Ignis and the others. She felt him pick her from the ground and carried her in his arms close to his body and carried her back to Hammerhead after she couldn't hear anything else.

 **Ignis P.O.V.**

After we found out more about miss Scarlet, she decided to give us sometime after with everything that we just learned and left us. I came back over to them after we watched her leave, for some reason I wanted to stop her from leaving but I stopped myself and just went back to the others, but still wondered why I wanted to be near her. I looked back at everyone and I finally broke the the silence, " Well, with everything that we just learned about Miss Scarlet what do guys suggest we do?"

" Well, to tell you the truth guys, I really believe her." Gladio said as he straightened his jacket and the others looked at him.

" You think so to, I'm the same way." Prompto said as he looked at the others.

" Same here, Noct? What do you think?" I asked as he looked over at Noctis ad he was looking down to the ground trying to think of what to say and I was hoping that he believed in the story. That was when he looked up at us and says, " I believe her. I can also understand why she is scared right now, even though she was hiding it this whole time. She's far from home and in somewhere that she might not know of, and I think she might know more about us from what she told us."

" Agreed, let's go and find her and let her know what we have decided." I said as we started to walk towards the direction that she went towards. As we continued to search for her, a rain drop landed on my head and I looked up at the sky and it started to rain, I looked at the others and they nodded their heads and we knew we needed to hurry and find her before the storm got worse. I was hoping that we would find her soon.

As we continued to search for her, I was starting to get worried since we haven't found her yet, I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked over my left shoulder to see Gladio and he says, " Don't worry Iggy. We'll find her, she couldn't have gotten far."

I nodded my head and we continued to move forward to find her, when we climbed on a hill and when we got to the top off the hill I saw a dead Sabertusk on the ground and then there was a lot more dead Saber's on the ground and we followed the dead creatures till we made it to a ring of dead Sabertusk's with a person right in the middle of them on the ground. We started to move towards the person that was on the ground and as we got closer I noticed the persons clothing and the red wet hair and I knew who it was and I started to run towards her and yelled, " Scarlet!"

When I got over to her along with the others following behind me being on their guard to make sure that there was no more Sabertusk's coming there way. I knelt down to the ground and picked her up in my arms and I started to check if she had any injuries and I couldn't find anything on her which made me relax a lot more, " Scarlet? Scarlet, come on wake up." I said as I tried to shake her awake.

" Specs, let's get her inside before she get's sick along with the rest of us." Noctis said as he came over to me and I nodded my head and I picked her up fully in my arms and started to head towards back to Hammerhead. I looked down to her and noticed that she was crying earlier and I thought it was because everything finally hit her and she couldn't hold it in anymore. I felt so sorry for her and I hope that I'll be able to help her during this journey.

 **Scarlet P.O.V.**

I started to slowly wake up and my hands felt something underneath my hands and I started to move my hands and I felt fabric and I started to open my eyes slowly and once I had them fully opened I looked around and noticed that I was in a tent and I started to sit up and I placed my head into my hands and I tried to clear my mind. I got up and I opened the flaps of the tent and I looked around and noticed Ignis was at his cooking station fixing up something to eat. I started to stretched my body out and then I walked over to him and tapped his shoulder, he turns around and looks at me and says, " It's good that your up, you had us worried."

" Sorry about that, I didn't mean to scare you guys. I just really wanted to let out some steam after everything just finally hit me and I needed to let it out." I said as I looked at him and he nodded his head and went back to making whatever he was making and I looked around and then asked, " Where are the guys at?"

" They went down to go get me some things for me that I could make for lunch. Do you want to help me?" Ignis asked me. I nodded my head and I walked over to him and he handed me a knife and I started to cut up some vegetables. He noticed my knife skills and I noticed his smile on his face and as I was just getting done with cutting the rest of the vegetables, the guys came back and I turned and looked at them with a smile on my face.

" Oh, your awake. That's good." Prompto said as he came over along with the others and handed the rest of the stuff for Ignis and he finished lunch off and we all started to eat and laugh and made jokes. Once we were done eating the guys started to pack up and started to pack the camp back up and I noticed how far we were from Hammerhead which wasn't that far and I raised my eyebrow and then I looked at the others and asked, " Why did you just take me to Hammerhead?"

" We wanted to make sure that you were okay first and thought that we should also wait for you to wake up." Noctis said as I smiled at them and then I nodded my head to them and then we continued to head towards Hammerhead, and we were so close to our destination that everyone stopped and I wondered why till Ignis looked at me along with the others.

" Oh by the way, I wanted to tell you that we believe in your story and that we want you to come with us." Ignis said as he crossed his arms as he looked at me.

" And maybe we can help you find a way for you to get back home." Gladio said as he walked over to me and placed his hand on my shoulder and nodded his head to me and I smiled back at him and he moved his hand off my shoulder.

" But if there is no way for you to go home, then we will make sure to protected you the best way we can cause well, we're your friends." Prompto said with his goofy smile on his face which made me laugh, which I knew that is what he was doing and that is what I needed. I looked over at Noctis and he comes over to me and he just stops in front of me and looks in my eyes. I was worried about what he was going to do cause he is like his father, a man with few words. But what he does surprises me, he comes close to me and then wraps his arms around me. I went completely still when he touched me and I didn't know what to do till he said, " I know what your going through, wondering if you'll ever get back home or if you will survive out here. But don't worry we got your back." Then I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him back and held him for and little bit and then let go of him.

He let's me go and then smiles at me and then they started to head out again and I followed them. As we made it into Hammerhead I thought, _' I really like these guys, they waited for me and was worried about me and now they want to help me. I'll do whatever I can to help these guys on their mission and I'll try my best to protected them like they will do for me.'_

 **I hoped that you liked this chapter and I'll update the next one as soon as I can, heart this if this story is and and leave a comment. Thank you guys again.**


	4. Cindy's Request

**Cindy's Request! Having each other's back**

* Normal P.O.V*

As they went over to Cindy, she turns to them and she walked over to them and asked, " Where did you fella went to earlier?"

" Well after Scarlet told us about herself, after that she gave us some time to think on what was said and then after a while of her not coming back, we went after her and found her, and we decided that she was coming with us." Prompto said as he placed his hand on her shoulder and she smiled and then looked back at Cindy and she nodded her head.

Scarlet looked over at Prompto after Cindy nodded her head to him and he started to rub the back of his head and he had a blush on his cheeks. Scarlet giggled to herself and then she looks back at Cindy as Noctis goes over to her and she asks, " Y'all ain't never been out this way before have ya? Go on, have a look around! This'll make sure y'all don't get lost." She pulls out a map from her back pocket and hands it Noctis and then he places it in his pocket.

" Well might as well make a good use of the extra time." Gladio said as they started to walk around Hammerhead. Scarlet looked up at the blue sky and smiled and then looked at the guys as Ignis stood by the gas pumps, Gladio goes over to what weapons would be good for them before they headed out, and Prompto was in a store and looking around. She felt a hand touch her shoulder and she turns around to see Cindy behind with a smile on her face and as she looks down to see some cloths in her hands.

" Hello there Scarlet, I just thought that you would like somethin' else to wear instead of those torn up clothes?" She asked as she bring the clothes closer to her and Scarlet smiled and nods her head and takes them from her hands and she follows Cindy to where she could change her clothes.

Ignis looks over at Scarlet as she follows Cindy with a change of clothes. Then he looks over at the others as they were looking around, ' I wonder what this journey is going to be like with this new addition in our group? And when I heard Gentiana's voice when we first found her, will I be able to protect Noct along with Scarlet?' He stopped in the middle of is thought when he remembered back to when him and the others found her among the dead Sabertusks on the ground and with her on the ground unconscious. He shook his head, ' I will make sure that I do my best to protect them both.'

Ignis was brought out of his thoughts when he looked up and saw Scarlet coming out from where she was changing, she fixed her hair up in a neat ponytail and she was wearing black pants and she was wearing a purple tube top, with her wearing a coat that has purple and light blue colors. Then he looks over at Prompto and saw him get excited over the things that was in the shops and he says, " They got Ebony out here! Ignis is gonna flip!"

Then after that he could tell that Prompto looked confused and then asked, " Wait….uh, what's a 'gil'?"

Scarlet got closer to hear Prompto ask that and she started to giggle that he turned around to see who it was and then he smiled and scratched the back of his head. Ignis smiled at that and then he watched her as she went over to Gladio where he was at looked at the weapons and she pointed out a few things and he nodded his head and bought them for her and from what Ignis could see that was in her hands, it was potions and hi-potions.

Then Scarlet turned around towards him and his eyes went wide at first but then it changed as he saw Noct walking pass him and then he says, " A moment Noct?" As Ignis walks closer to Noctis, " We've expended the last of our founds on the repairs. I suggest we confer with Cindy." He said as the others came over to listen along with Scarlet.

" So that means, in others words-" Scarlet started to say something till she was cut off.

" Broken down and flat broke." Prompto says as he crosses his arms.

" Well, I don't know much about cars, but what I think we can do is see if Cindy can help us." Scarlet said as she looked at the others.

 _' Even though, this is what you guys need to do to continue this story'_ Scarlet thought to herself and then she looked over at Ignis and he said as he pushed up his glasses a bit higher, " Adding insult to injury."

" But one thing that is for sure, is that we're at least getting a steal out of this." Scarlet said hopefully. Scarlet knew that Cid was the man that knew what he was doing.

" Old man's in for both after charging us that much." Gladio said crossing his arms and Scarlet and the others nodding there heads.

" Yeah, let's pay him a visit." Noctis said as he started to head over to Cindy but felt a hand on his arm and he looks over at who stopped him and it was Scarlet and he gave her a confusing look and she looked at him and she advised him, " When you talk to Cindy about it try to be calm. Oh, and try to smile, that would help as well."

" Now why would I do-" Noctis started but he was cut off by Ignis.

" Scarlet is right, don't do anything stupid." Ignis advised him as well. Noctis looked at them both and then he nodded his head and started to slowly make his way to Cindy till he was given a little push by Scarlet.

" Oh, hey y'all." Cindy said with a smile, " She ain't gon' to be ready for a while. Y'all need somethin'?" She asked him. Noctis looked over at his friends and then looked back at her and scratches the back of his head and trails off by saying, " Eh…Bit steep for a simple tune-up, don't ya think?" He asked her.

Cindy looked at him confused at first but then she understood with what he said and says, " Oh, now I get it. This must be what 'Paw Paw' meant when he said he was gonna ' teach them, boys, a lesson'."

Scarlet lower her eyes a little a then crossed her arms and says, " Excuse me, there is a girl here as well."

Ignis raised his eyebrow when he turned his towards her and he wasn't the only one that looked at her when he asked, " Does this brother you that much?"

" Well if you remember that you guys aren't the only ones here and I just wanted to feel like I'm not some outsider." Scarlet said as she looked down at her feet till she felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up to see Noctis looking at her and nodding his head to her and she nodded back with a smile on her face.

" Told me he oughta have y'all take care of some ornery varmints that've been causin' a ruckus 'round here." Cindy said as she placed her hands on her hips looking at them seriously, " I'd be happy to pay y'all for your services if you're up to the challenged." She said with a playful smile on her face along with her crossing her arms. " How 'bout it?" She asked them. Noctis looked at her for a while before he looked towards his friends.

" So much for finding an easy way out….thanks a lot 'paw paw'." Prompto said as he crossed his arms.

" Well, from what I learned when I was out there in the deserts are quite dangerous. It wouldn't hurt if we help them at out with the daemons or something to make life easier for the folks around here." Scarlet said as she looked at the others.

Noctis nodded his head and then looked at back at Cindy and she says, " But don't go runnin' 'round after dark. The daemons're liable to rip y'all to shreds. You can go and camp there for the night." She pointed at an opening not too far from the station. It did look good enough for camping. " It's safe. Just between us, though. Don't tell Paw-paw." She said as she walked away from the others and goes to the garage to help her Paw-paw.

" Thanks Cindy." Scarlet said as she bowed to her and then turned to the others and then Ignis said, " Time to go hunting."

Scarlet P.O.V

" Yes, now we hunt." Noctis said as they started to walked towards the desert. Everyone walked closer to each other to make sure that no daemons coming at them. As they crossed the desert to find there first target, Scarlet looked around and everything that she saw was different from her world and she looked at the others and then she looked down, _I hope that I don't mess up anything or say anything that will let them that I know what happens them. But I will try my best to protect them.'_ She thought to herself.

She felt like she was being watched and right when she looked up she noticed that Ignis was looking at her but now not and she had a confused look on her face, but she let it go and she shook her head. She looked over at Prompto and he was just taking his pictures like normal and she smiled that he was doing something that he loved to do.

She noticed Scorpions in the distance and she got everyone's attention and they stopped. " Looks like we have found out first targets." Ignis said as he noticed them as well along me.

" Ready Noct?" Ignis asked as him as he looked at everyone and then his hand landed on me and I looked at him as well as everyone else summoned this weapons and mine. I looked at the target while I still had his eyes on me, but I didn't brother looking back at him. Even though I had a blush across my face and it disappeared when Noctis said, " I'm ready."

He threw the sword to the target transported himself to the targets. Ignis and Gladio followed right behind them with me following from behind while Prompto maintained a certain distance since his weapons worked better on a distance. I took out the ones that tried to sneak up at them and when I got close to them and they were dead before they could hit them. Prompto had his mouth wide open at how fast I was, and he stopped and started to take pics of me and once the last Scorpion was dead, the others came together and Prompto came running over and said, " Wow! You took them out like they were nothing."

I smiled at him and then I made my daggers disappear and I scratched the back of my head and Ignis nodded his head and Noctis gave me a thumbs up and Gladio asked, " How did you learn how to fight with daggers with that much speed?"

" Well, when I was younger, I was the oldest of my twin sister and my father want me and my sister to be able to protected ourselves when we got older and be on our own. So, he trained me and my sister in using daggers and I was able to learn very quickly on how to use them. One day my sister was being bullied on at school and I wasn't supposed to bring my daggers but, on that day, I did, and I thought I was doing the right thing when I brought them, but it didn't go as planned." I said as I looked down at the ground and then I took a deep breath and I started to take off my coat and I let it fall to the ground and before Prompto picked up my coat they saw both of my arms and there were small and long cuts on my arms from front and back.

I looked at my arms and touched them with my fingers and I continued, " I thought that if would fight them to keep them from bullying her that they would stop. I went over to my sister and got in between her, and the bullies and I pulled out my daggers and I pointed at them. They started to back up till their scared faces turned into evil smiles and they disarmed me and knocked me down to the ground. I looked up to see them about to hit my sister with my daggers and I jumped in front of her and they just kept slashing my arms as I stood my ground protecting my sister."

I stopped talking as I looked at my arms and I started to think back on when it happened.

*Flashback*

 _" You better leave my sister alone or else." I said as I pulled out my daggers from my backpack._

 _" And if we don't stop, huh?" One of the boys says as the others started laughing and surrounded us. I looked at them from all sides and then I felt a hand clenched my shirt and I looked behind me and I looked down at my sister who was shaking in fear and I knew that I needed to get her out of here and fast._

 _" I will make you stop." I said I twirled the daggers in my hands and I got into a fighting stance. The bullies started to back away from us and raised their hands and I thought that we were going to be able to leave. But right as me and my sister was about to leave one of the boys came at me and knocked my daggers from my hands and then the next thing I knew I was thrown to the ground on my back. I rolled over on my stomach and I looked up to see one of the boys having my daggers in their hands and was about to hurt Sarah, my first instinct was to protected my sister no matter what happens to me, she comes first. I got up from the ground and was in front of my sister right as one of my daggers made contacted with my left arm._

 _I didn't scream, I didn't even give them the satisfaction of me crying as they continued to cut both my arms and once they were done attacking me, they dropped my daggers to the ground and walked away laughing at me and my sister. I fell to my knees and Sarah came down with me and held me close and started to cry and I wrapped my arms around her and held her close and said, " It's okay, I'll protected you no matter what."_

*End of Flashback*

I snapped my head up when I felt a hand touch my shoulder and I saw that it was Prompto and the other's looked at me with concern looks on their face and then I smiled and I looked over at Prompto and I nodded my head and Prompto nodded back and moved his hand away from my shoulder and I looked back at the other's and I continued, " After they attacked me and left me and my sister, I promised to protected her. Then the teachers came out to check on what happened, and I was sent to the hospital after I was told that I was to be suspended for a few days for bring my daggers to school that day, but the boys that attacked me and my sister got expelled and was never seen again."

I stopped talking again and then I went to grab my coat but it wasn't on the ground and I looked around trying to find it, but then I looked up to see my coat in the arms of Ignis and he came over to me and handed it over to me and I grabbed it and I nodded my head and I put on my coat to cover my arms again so that I won't look at them again, " I was able to go back to school and have a normal life with no problem with bullying and I didn't have to bring my daggers to school, and my wounds have healed on my arms but they never faded, they'll stay with me forever and I'm remined of them everyday and I won't make the same mistake again. I've got your guys back and I'll do whatever I can to protected y'all" I said as I crossed my arms and had a proud smile on my face.

Gladio shook his head and walked over to me and placed his arm on my shoulder and before I could say anything, he wrapped his arm around my head and started to give me a nudge on the head. I started to laugh, and I was trying to get out of his grip, but he wouldn't let go, till I gave up and he let me go. I tried to fix my hair as the others laughed at me and Gladio said, " And we have your back too, Scarlet."

" Yeah, nothing will happen to you, as long as you have us." Prompto said with a goofy smile on his face and his hands at the back of his head I looked over at Noctis and he nodded his head with a smile on his face and said, " Yea, I agree with Prompto. If we stay together, nothing will happen."

I looked over at Ignis and he nodded as well, and I smiled back at them and then I said, " Hey aren't we supposed to be doing that favor for Cindy?"

" And the hunt continues." Gladio said as Noctis started towards the next target along with the others.

After they took out the rest of the targets, Gladio placed his sword on his shoulder and said, " That's the last of them."

" Let's report back to Cindy and let her know that we are done." I said as I started to walk back till I heard a phone ringing and I stopped and I looked over at Noctis as he pulled out his phone and looks at it and then answers it and places the phone to his ear and asks, " Hello?"

' It's me, Cindy. How goes the huntin'?' She asks him as he looks around while on he was on the phone.

" Good. We just finished." He said to her on the phone.

' That's great 'cause I got one more hunt for y'all – only this time it's for a person. Fella named Dave went off, and we ain't heard from him since. Reckon he staked out a spot in an old shack nearby.' She said.

" Old shack?" he asked confused. He looked around trying to spot what she described while the others looked at him confused and Scarlet knew what the conversation was as she turns her head to look at the at the old shack and knew what was going to be happening once they got there.

" Oh! I see it!" Noctis exclaimed as he spotted an old shack behind the small hill not too far from where they were standing, " Okay, we'll take a look." He said as he hung up the phone and looks at the others.

" So, what did she say?" Prompto asks as he looks at Noctis.

" Wants us to find this Dave guy." Noctis says as he started to head towards the shack.

" He went missing?" Gladio asked him as went to his side and walked with him along with the others and myself following close beside them.

" No, she said he is staying at that old shack." He said pointing over at the shack in the distance. I looked over at them and started to move ahead of them and I said, " Well, what are we waiting for, let's go."

" Agreed, but uh, where are we headed after this?" Prompto asked as he followed behind.

" Nowhere until the repairs are done. Then we head for Galdin Quay." Ignis said.

" And after that we hop a boat and before, you know it, loverboy's hitched." Gladio said which I heard even though I was a little ahead of them.

" Wait for car repairs then wedding bells in the air. Got it." Prompto said as he was taking pics of the guys and me without me knowing, even though I knew cause I heard the click and I smiled. As I reached the shack's door I walked in and looked around inside and then I noticed there was a piece of paper on the table and I went over, and I picked it up and it read.

 **Mutan Dualhorn Sighting**

 **Codename: Bloodhorn**

 **Characteristics: Red tusks, extremely violent**

 **Outstanding bounty on Sabertusks in the area.**

" It's this one." I muttered as I put the paper back down on the table and I turned to see the guys walking in and Gladio noticed the paper on the table behind me and asked, " What was on that paper behind you?"

" Something on a-" I was starting to say till I looked over their shoulders to see a Sabertusks coming in slowly and my eyes widen at this.

" Look out!" Ignis yelled once he turned to see them and then not only one Sabertusk jumped at Noct, but one jumped at me ready to bit.

I summoned my weapons and was about cut down the Sabertusk but before I could, the Sabertusk was knocked down and died by a dagger and I looked up to see that it was Ignis that took down the Sabertusk.

" You okay, Scarlet?" He asked me as I just stood there looking at him with my daggers still in my hands. I was a little confused with what he did, even though he knew that I could take care of myself. But then I remember that, I'm not alone anymore, I'm with them and they will do anything to protected each other.

" Scarlet?" He asked me which made me come out of my thoughts and then a Sabertusk came at me and then I spin in a circle and took out it and stabbed it once it was laying on the ground on its side.

" Yea, I'm fine." I said with a smile on my face and then I went to focus on the rest of the Saber's that were in the area, along with Ignis. The whole shack was crawling with them all over the place.

" Is everyone okay?" I asked after the last Sabertusk was taken out by me with me stabbing it's head with my dagger.

" We're good." Prompto said as he had his gun out just in case if anymore come at them till five more ran into the shack and attacked.

" Just had to say something." I said as I went at them with my daggers tight in my hands.

" Sorry about that." Prompto said as he started to shoot at them and trying to keep an eye on the others backs.

" Your good, Prompto." I said as I dodge an attack from one of the Sabertusks but before I could knock it away from me it bit my leg but I didn't even mind it and I knocked it away from me. Then I turned to check on the others to make sure that they are okay, everyone seemed okay till I turned to see Ignis focused on what he was attacking that he didn't notice one of the Saber's coming up behind him about to attack him. I started to move towards him and right as I came behind him and took out the Saber, he looked behind him to see me slightly touching his back and I said with a smile on my face, " Now were even."

" You have my thanks." He said to me as I started to walk away. Noctis took out the last Sabertusk, we were in the clear and I went to check on everyone and they were okay and once we were able to catch our breath. I made my weapons disappear and I walked out of the shack with everyone else following.

" You're really good with your weapons like you said, kiddo." Gladio said as he came over to me and slapped my back. It hurt a little bit, but I didn't let it show and I just smiled, and I nodded my head to him.

" Dave wasn't in there." I said as I tried to hide the pain from the slap that I just got from Gladio and everyone looked at me and all I did was just waved my hand to tell them don't ask.

" Hey what about that shack over there?" Gladio asked as he pointed at the building not far from them.

" Let's check it out." Noctis said as he started to run towards the building. We looked at each other and then we ran after him.

 ***Normal P.O.V.***

They followed Noctis who, even Scarlet ran ahead eager to finish the mission. Once they arrived close to the other shack, they stopped in their tracks when they spotted what was waiting for them in front of the shack.

" Sabertusks." Gladio said and Noctis was about to run out and attack but Ignis and Scarlet stopped him by pulling him back by his wrist.

" Not yet, I have a plan." Ignis said while the others hid behind the bushes so the Sabertusks wouldn't noticed them. Scarlet watched Ignis point towards the pillar across from them and then he looked back at Noct to let him know what he had to do. Noct nodded his head and he threw his sword to the pillar and transported him there, hanging on his sword while they didn't notice him, while the others flanked the Sabertusks.

When they got close to Sabertusks and started to attack, Noctis came down and attacked from behind them. Gladio summoned his sword and swung his sword and killed two Saber's with one swing.

" Focus." Ignis said as he summoned his weapons along with the others and he moved to the side to avoid Saber's teeth and Prompto started to shoot one of the Saber's that was coming at him and he yells, " Here they come!"

Scarlet took out two Saber's and she looked around to noticed that they were taking them out fast and she smiled and yelled, "Yes!" but after she said that a few Sabertusks turned towards her and she readied her weapons.

She took out one when they got close to her but then another one came at her at full speed which made her have to dodge out of the way before she almost got bitten. Her eyes were widened at how fast that the Sabertusk moved to bit her and still tried to, but she kept dodging away.

" Scarlet!" Noctis yelled as he noticed that she was in trouble. She had her daggers ready, just waiting for the right moment to strike down the Sabertusk. When the Sabertusk started to move towards her in fast speed but she didn't move out of the way this time.

The others took out the Sabertusk around them and they looked over at Scarlet to see one coming at her and Gladio, Prompto and Noctis was about to go over to her and help her but Ignis said, " Don't even think about it. She can do this on her own."

Noctis looked at him for a moment and looked back at Scarlet and she had her eyes closes and her weapons up and ready to go. And then in a flash of their eyes she opened her eyes and she went right through her target and she was right next to them. As she stood up and made her daggers disappeared, the Sabertusk fell over dead.

Prompto had his mouth wide open and then shook his head and looked at the others and from what he could see, they couldn't believe what they saw as well. Scarlet looked at them and asked, " What's wrong guys?"

" That was so fast, that we didn't even you move till you were right next to us. How did you do that?" Gladio asked and she looked at them and she smiled, and she crossed her arms and she said, " To tell you the truth, I don't know myself. I just did it."

" Well, that was awesome!" Prompto yelled as he jumped in the air with excitement. She giggled at him cause of how he acts like a little kid.

" Hey! Who's out there?" A new voice called out which made the group to look at the direction to only see that door of the shack opening. Which stood an older man with short hair and wearing hunter clothes.

" And look who it is – the man of the hour Dave, right? Been looking for you." Gladio said as everyone stood right next to him. Dave was staring at them, and observing them as he looked at him, as he was leaning against the door's frame.

" Didn't mean to cause y'all any trouble. Been stuck here on account of my sprained ankle." Dave said.

" Are you going to be okay, Dave?" Scarlet asked as she goes over to him and he raised his hand and shook his head no and she nodded her head to him and got back on her feet.

" Somethin' funny 'bout them varmints. I gave'em hell, but couldn't finish the job. Still one mean mutt about. Y'all don't look much like hunters, but whaddaya say? Put that puppy to rest for me?" He asked them. Noctis turned towards his friends and they noticed that he had a hard time making the decision.

That was when Scarlet shook her head and she stepped up to Dave and she said, " Yeah, we'll take it of it, but for a price." The others looked at her about to ask her why she said that. Dave looked down on the ground for a moment and then looked at her and nodded his head.

" Y'all got guts, that's for sure. Lemme tell ya where I last saw it." Dave said as Noctis came over and gave him the map and he marked the spot on the map and passed it back to him, " Y'all set." He said.

" You going to be okay?" Scarlet asked him as she helped him down to the ground, so he could sit down.

" With the beasts gone, I'll be able to return to the station safe and sound." He said, and she nodded her head to him and she got up on her feet and started to follow the others.

As they followed the map they were starting to get closer to where Dave mark on the map, that as they came around a mountain they had to immediately stop in their tracks when Prompto yelled, " Over there!"

" That's it, right?" He asked as they looked at the Dualhorn in the distance.

" Huh, that's a Dualhorn?" Gladio asked as he looked at it.

" Codename: Bloodhorn. From what I found out that thing it very violent." Scarlet said as she remembered the piece of paper that she found on the table in the first shack.

" Yes but not your-run-of-the-mill breed. We'd best make quick work of it." Ignis advised. Scarlet was a little scared of this Dualhorn cause of the aura that she could fell from where she was at. Ignis noticed this and he placed his hand on her shoulder and she jumped a little and looks at him and he nods his head to her. She blushed a little and then she nods her head and then looks back at the Dualhorn and tries to calm her heart beat when he removed his hand from her shoulder.

They took only a few steps towards the beast till it noticed them immediately. But it didn't attack them and this worried Scarlet. Instead it took it's time in walking towards them. Noctis and Prompto started to rush towards it to take it down but Scarlet and Gladio jumped in front of them and blocked them from going towards the Dualhorn and Gladio stabbed his sword in the ground while Scarlet had her daggers in her hands, ready to go.

" Wait a sec." He said as he looks at the others and then looks at Scarlet who was right next to him, the others looked confused.

" What-scared you guys?" Prompto asked as he looked at both Gladio and Scarlet.

" You oughta be too. Thing's vicious." Gladio said as he looks at Prompto.

" I agree with Gladio. The info that I got about this thing. This is something that we shouldn't be joking around with." Scarlet said as she looked at them but then looked back at the Dualhorn.

" You sure? Looks tame to me?" Prompto said.

" Yeah?" Noctis said as he looked at his friend then back at the target.

" Looks can be deceiving Noct, Prompto." Scarlet said as she looked at them again.

" Look out!" Ignis yelled as the Dualhorn suddenly started to run up and charged at them. Before the big horns could hit them, Gladio pulled his sword out of the ground and swung his sword under it's head, and Ignis grabbed Scarlet out of the way before one of the horns had hit her. He places her behind him as Gladio attacked the leg and caused it to lose balance and it fell over to it's side on the ground.

" Yeah! Show him who's boss!" Prompto cheered as Scarlet rolled her eyes.

" Nice one!" Noctis said impressed as they turned their attention to Gladio. Scarlet turns to see to beast getting back on it's feet and she had a shocked look on her face.

" Guys?" She said which made the others look at what she saw.

" It's not over yet!" Ignis said as he brought her over towards Noctis and Prompto. The beast was ready about to attack again.

" Ready for round two? Bring it on!" Gladio challenged it.

" Gladio, that doesn't help!" Scarlet yelled at him as she raised her daggers up for battle while Ignis was still close to her and near Noctis. As the Dualhorn charged at them again, they dodged out of the way and Noctis used fire against it, it didn't do much damage but they did notice that it was weak to it, " Attack the legs!" Scarlet yelled to the others and they nodded.

While Noctis and Gladio had its attention while Ignis, Prompto and Scarlet targeted the legs for it to either slow down or fall to the ground so that they could hit it hard. But the plan to make it fall didn't go as planned. Ignis would have been hit by the Dualhorn if Scarlet hadn't gotten him out of the way, and Gladio finally got the Dualhorn to fall over on its side again.

" Nice!" Gladio said as its two front legs were wounded, " Time to take it out once and for all." Scarlet said as Noctis and Ignis nodded their heads to her.

" You got it." Noctis said and he teleported towards the beast and attacking to weak spots of the beast. While they others helped him with all they got. The Dualhorn let out a loud growl and then it fell to the ground dead."

" I'm so glade that it's dead." Scarlet exclaimed with a smile on her face and giving Prompto and Noctis a high five.

" Not the worst for wear." Ignis said as he fixed his glasses and he looked over at Scarlet who was sitting on the ground trying to breath and she felt eyes on her again and she knew that it was Ignis again but didn't look at him this time and just let him look at her, ' _I do wonder what your thinking about Ignis. But I won't ask you unless you come to me about it.'_ She thought to herself.

" We should tell Dave about putting his puppy at rest." Gladio said as he made his sword disappear and he crossed his arms looking at the others.

" We should also go a check to see if the car is done and ready to go." Scarlet said as she got up from the ground and whipped the dirt off her pants and she looked towards the sky and noticed that the sun was about to set and she noticed that Ignis went over to Noctis and she knew what he was going to ask and she couldn't wait.

" I think it would be best that we set up camp for the night." Ignis asked Noctis and he looked at the others and noticed that they were tried and noticed that there was blood coming from Scarlet's leg and goes over to her, which made Ignis wonder why till he noticed what Noct saw and follows him.

" Scarlet are you okay?" Noctis asked her and she looks at him and gave him a confused look and nods her head to him.

" Yea, I'm fine. Why do you ask Noct? Is everything okay?" She asked as she looked at him but then she felt pain go to her leg and she winced in pain and she looked down at her leg and then remember when the Sabertusk had bitten her leg. Then everything happened so fast, she started to fall over and Gladio grabbed her before she fell to the ground and Ignis goes over to her and rips that part of the pant leg to see how bad it was. And it was pretty bad, Ignis looked at Noctis and he was hoping that he would agree about setting up camp.

" We're going to set up camp and also get her leg checked out while we're at it." Noctis said and Ignis nodded his head and he pulled out a wrap and wrapped her leg and looked at her and said, " This should do till we get to the Haven and set up camp."

He looked at Gladio and he nodded his head and he picked her in his arms and then placed on Ignis back and he wrapped his arms around her legs so that she won't fall as they walked towards the Haven. Scarlet wrapped her arms around his neck and once he knew that he had a good grip on her they started to head towards to camp site.

" I'm very sorry guys, I should have said something before anything." Scarlet said as she laid her head against his back while she was blushing.

" It's fine. It wasn't your fault, you were trying to keep up with us. Just next time let us know that you are injured or hurt, cause if they injury is really bad and you don't let us know. Thinks would have been worse, okay Scarlet." Ignis said as he looked over at his shoulder to look at her and gave her a smile that she loved so much.

" I'll make sure of that next time, I promise." Scarlet said as they continued to head to the camp sit to rest.

 **Thank you for the four people that heart this story, i'm glade to that are like this story. I'm trying my best with everything that I know from the game and also I'm trying to get the romance of Ignis and Scarlet going. So far it's only Scarlet that realize it but sooner or later Ignis will to but that will be like in the near future or sooner then you think. just let me know what you think of this story and I'll have another chapter up as soon as I can. And I'll have a new story going to be put on here, actually two, one for the hobbit of all the movies and a game known as Legend of heroes Trails of cold steel. So be excepting them I don't know when but when I can put them on there. Have a goodnight and have a great day, see y'all soon.**


	5. A Little Spark Ignited

**A Little Spark Ignited**

 **Normal P.O.V**

It nearly took about 45 minutes to the haven and the others started to set up camp, Ignis with the help of Noctis gently took Scarlet off his back and placing her on the ground and Ignis started to work on her leg. He took the wrap off her leg and looked at her, it looked like the Sabertusk got her leg pretty good, but as least it wasn't bleeding anymore thanks to that wrap that he placed on her leg.

" Is it that bad, Ignis?" Scarlet asked and he looked at her and he shook his head no and she breathed out a sigh of relief since that was good news, he grabbed a bottle of potion from his back pouch and opened it and then he hesitated about pouring it on her leg, he didn't want to hurt her anymore then she already was till he felt a hand touch his hand and he looked at the hand and then saw it was Scarlet and they stared at each other for a while and then she nodded her head letting him know that it was okay and that he should just do it.

" Okay, I'm sorry for this." Ignis said as he looks back down at her leg and then started to slowly pour the potion on her leg. Scarlet winced in pain and closed her eyes tightly. Ignis stopped for a moment, but he knew that he needed to get it down so he poured the rest of the potion on her leg and then placed the bottle on the ground and looked at the wound to see it close up. He grabbed a cloth and started to wipe off any remaining blood that was still on her leg and once he was done he looked at the wound and it was closed but he knew that it would leave a scar on her leg.

" How does it look, Ignis?" She asked as she tired to look at her leg, which when she looked at it, yes it left a scar but it wasn't that bad.

" It's going to be fine now, thanks to that potion. But as you can see it had left you another scar." Ignis said as he got up to his feet and goes over to help the others finish with the rest of the camp. As Scarlet watched them finish up, she looked back down at her leg with the new scar on her and she started to trace the scar with her finger and she had a smile on her face and then she looked back up at the guys and she noticed that they were done.

She looked over at Gladio and noticed that he was leaving and she knew what he was going to do out there which was hunting for food and she looked over and Noct and Prompto and noticed them playing on their phones, they were playing Kings Knight, which she loved to watch them interact with each when one of them won. It would make her giggle.

Then she looks at Ignis as he was getting everything ready for the dinner that he was about to make whatever Gladio will be bring in from the hunt. She got up from the ground and goes over to Ignis and asks, " Hey Ignis, when you start making dinner can I help you?"

" Can you cook Scarlet?" He asked as he turned his head to her and she got up from the ground and goes over him and she nods her head and he smiled a little as well and she goes over to the set up table and noticed that there was Anak Meat and Lucian Tomato and she tried to remember the name of the recipe and then it finally came to her.

" How about we make Healthy Cutlet with Tomato Sauce, Ignis?" Scarlet asked as he was getting the stove ready and he stopped a little and then he looks over at her and nodded his head to it. She smiled and grabbed the knife and started to chop up the ingredients and she handed them over to Ignis so that he can start cooking. As she was cutting a few more things that goes with the meal, she looks over at him as he was cooking and she noticed that he had really good cooking skills, he was awesome in every way. She looks back at the last thing that she was cutting up which was the chicken and she goes over to him and hands them the chicken, but what she didn't except was that was when they lightly touched their hands and they froze and they looked at each other.

Both Scarlet and Ignis had a hint of pink under their cheeks and she moved her hand away from him and looked away with a deeper blush that appeared on her cheeks while Ignis turned back to his stove and added the rest of the ingredients. She looked back at him and then smiled when he was finished with the meal, she remembered that the Healthy Cutlet with Tomato Sauce was his favorite and she started to blush even deeper then was she earlier.

' I can't believe that I just helped make his favorite meal, that's all he had with him when were out there. Does this mean that no - I...I can't fall for him, there's no way.' She thought to herself as Ignis starts putting everything together on plates for everyone and once he was done, he takes them over to the guys and handed each of them a plate. And she was brought out of her thoughts when she noticed a plate in front of her and she looks over to see who it was and it was Ignis waiting for her to take her plate.

She nodded her head to him and smiled at him as she took the plate and she sat down with the others and started to eat while listening to the guys tell stories and talk about the times they had some fun times. Prompto took another bit of the food, and he smiles as he looked at Ignis and Scarlet, " This is really good guys. Scarlet, I didn't know that you could cook?"

" Yea, I cooked a lot for my family. I learned how to cook by my mother. She was the best cook out of all my family." She said as she took another bit of the food.

" Well I think that you and Ignis should cook more together." Gladio said as he got up from his seat with his empty plate and goes over to the others and took their plates and took it over to the stand where Ignis can clean the plates and he went back to his seat.

" That would be up to him, not me. Well I'm going to bed now, I'll see you guys tomorrow." Scarlet said as she got up and placed her empty plate on the stand as well and goes over to the tents and her tent was over to the right, but what she didn't know is that there was a set of eyes watching her as she disappeared into her tent.

The next morning, the sun was shining through one of the flaps of the tent and it hit her eyes and she slowly opened her eyes and she notices that it was early morning and that she had to get up every soon, so she sat up from the sleeping bag and stretched her body awake.

She rubbed her eyes a little bit as she started to get up and she walked over to the flap and opens it to see the outside and if anyone was awake as well. She looked at the sky, which had the shade of red and then it started to faded into orange and then to blue and she smiled at what she saw. Then she heard a groan behind her and she turned her head to see who came out of the guy's tent.

It was Noctis, and she remembered that he really doesn't like to be up early in the morning. But she was surprised to see him up, " Good morning, Noct." She said.

" Morning, Scarlet." He said as he yawned and waved at her. She could really tell that he was still half asleep and she just shock her head and giggled at him a little.

" Is everyone else still asleep?" She asked him after she was done giggling at him and looked at the tent and then back to him.

" Ignis and Gladio went to go get a few things, while Prompto is in the tent right now getting his camera and his stuff ready before we leave." Noct said as he stretched his body and right when he said that Prompto came out and noticed that Scarlet was awake and standing right next to Noct.

" Oh!, hey Scarlet. How did you sleep last night?" Prompto asked as he walked over to them.

" I slept really good. Thank you very much, so what's going on here?" Scarlet asked as she looked over at him.

" Oh yea, I asked him if he can help me with something this morning." Prompto said as he scratched the back of his head. At first she just looked at him confused, when she noticed a shade of pink on his cheeks and that was when she realized what he was talking about it was to get a picture of Cindy, but she didn't show it since she told herself that she wasn't going to tell them.

" Well do you need any help?" She asked him as she looked at Prompto and he nodded his head with a smile on his face and she could tell that he was excited and that put a smile on her face and she looked over at Noct and all he did was shrugged his shoulder as a yes but he did have a smile on his face though.

" So, what are we doing anyway?" Scarlet asked as she started to stretch her body out to get it of all sleepiness out of her body.

" Well, what we are about to do is not a 'thing'. It's a picture." Prompto said as he started to walk a head of them.

" A picture? Really Prompto?" Noct asked as he looked at him as he followed behind him along with Scarlet.

" In honor of the grease-monkey goddess." Prompto said in a dreamy kind of manner. As he turned his head to look at both of them.

" Let me guess who it is Prompto? Is it the grease-monkey goddess is Cindy?" Scarlet asked as she came closer to Prompto to see his smile get bigger.

" I thought about it. I wanna express my love on film." He said which made both Scarlet and Noct a shade a pink on their cheeks. Prompto noticed them and started to laugh at them.

" That's not funny!" Both Noctis and Scarlet yelled at Prompto who just laughed at them even harder and then they both calmed down and then looked at him weirdly and then he stopped laughing and noticed the way they looked at him now.

" No, no, no- not like a stalker or something." He exclaimed in a pain shaking his hands. " Just an innocent display of affection." He said with another smile on his face.

" I think we understand Prompto." Scarlet said as they arrived at the cliff that faced Hammerhead from far away.

" So, first we find a spot overlooking Hammerhead. Then, we bow our heads in deference to the garage of our Goddess." Prompto explained his plane as he bowed his head towards Hammerhead.

" You wanna go all the way to the garage? Why don't you just ask for a picture?" Noct asked him with a confused look on his face.

" No way! That would be creepy!" Prompto exclaimed as he looked at Noctis while Scarlet just shook her head of what Noctis said.

" Well, even if you didn't ask her for a picture up front. Don't you think that taking it from a distance is the right thing. But I have no room to talk, I did the same thing with my little sister, so to me it's normal." Scarlet said as she was looking over at Prompto who was trying to find a great spot to take the picture.

" I can't believe you had me waking up this early for a picture, that you can get anywhere you want." Noct said with a groan.

" If your really in love with Cindy. Why don't you just tell her how you feel?" Scarlet asked as she came over to Prompto.

" We're on hallowed ground, Noct and if you don't start showing some proper respect, you're gonna have gonna have a bad time, Noct! " Prompto yelled and then he looked over at Scarlet.

" Scarlet it'e really hard for me to tell her that." He said as he looked back at Hammerhead.

" Yeah, wouldn't want that, would we?" Noct asked as he shook his head and once he was done he looked at his friend.

" Hey, give him since credit. He's trying his best." Scarlet said as she goes over to him and crossed he arms.

" You've got to be kid-" Noct was about to finish till he looked at her and he froze in place when he saw her evilly glaring that him, which made him not finish what he was going to say.

" I got this!" Prompto said cheerfully. The view from where they were on the hill towards Hammerhead was very beautiful. " First, to pay my respects." He said as he bows again gracefully and being a gentleman. " O Great Garage, Home to the Goddess of the Gears, tha-" he continued talking as he praised to Cindy.

" Morning guys." A voice came up from behind them which everyone turns around to see Cindy standing there with a smile as she looked at them.

" C-Cindy?!" Prompto exclaimed in shock as he saw her suddenly there and not at the garage.

' She got here right in time.' Scarlet thought with a smile on her face and she crossed her arms a crossed her chest.

" You're not supposed to..." Noct said as his words were just stuck in his throat when he saw her.

" Just on one of my early mornin' hikes. Girls gotta stay fit, y'know!" Cindy said as she stretched her arms. Scarlet looked over at both at her friends and giggles at them for a little when she saw the looks on their faces except Scarlet. " Ain't it beautiful up here? One of my favorite spots." Cindy said with a smile on her face.

" So is Prompto's as well." Scarlet said to Cindy as she watched Prompto's face turn into a shade of red.

" Scarlet!" Prompto exclaimed in embarrassment.

" What's y'all doin' here?" She asked them as she looked at them.

" Us?" Prompto asked nervously. " Oh, well, you see..." He said nervously again. Scarlet could tell that Prompto was having a hard time and she looks over at Noctis as he was looking at her and they both nodded their heads to each other. Time to save Prompto.

" On a hike just like you." Noct whispered into Prompro's ear.

" On a hike. Just like you." He said as he was trying to make it sound like it was a coincidence. Then he crossed his arms and still had a smile on his face.

" Well, I'll be. Couple of early birds, ain't ya?" Cindy asked as she looked them all with a smile on her face.

" Oh, y'know." Scarlet came up to him and whispered into his ear and backed away from him as she looked at him hoping that he keeps his cool.

" O-oh y-y'know! I'm avid photog. When I get the chance, I'm off hiking and lacking pictures." He said as he was trying to impress her.

' Look's like he is doing a lot better then during the time I tried to do this part in the game.' Scarlet thought to herself with a smile on her face and looks over at Noct and gave him and thumbs up and he nodded his head but still had his eyes on Cindy, hoping that she wasn't watching them at all, which she wasn't.

" Fancy that. What's ya snappin' today, Mr. Cameraman?" Cindy asked with a smile on her face.

Scarlet knew what was about to be said, so she was trying to not laugh as she looked away hoping not to get noticed at all by Cindy.

" Your grandpa taking a nap." Noct whispered and Scarlet was having a hard time not trying to laugh at what she saw. Noct looked at her confused but then she just shook her head and that told him not to worry about it. It was a good thing that Cindy didn't even notice.

" Wanna catch ol' paw-paw taking a nap nap? Ah, Lol!" Prompto said with another grin on his face.

' Ha ha ha ha. He actually said it. That is the most funnies thing I heard Prompto say.' Scarlet thought in her mind with a smile on her face.

" Paw-paw?!" Cindy asked before she started to laugh. Scarlet gave Noct a thumbs up and he gave her his famous smirk. " That sounds funnier'n a moogle in a chocobo race. Lemme see." Cindy said with a smile which Prompto to smile.

Scarlet knew what to do next and she took a step forward and said, " I have an idea? How about you take a picture together?" She asked and Prompto looked at her with a confused look on his face.

" Yea, I think you should do it. Bet she'd look better with the two of you in the shot. What do you say?" Noct asked as he looked between the two of them.

" I, uh..." Prompto said nervously as if he didn't know what to do or what to say.

" That's a mighty fine idea!" Cindy said with a smile.

" Okay. Prompto hand me the camera so I can take the picture." Scarlet said as she goes over to him to take camera and take a picture of them.

" I, uh, have to take the picture." Prompto said nervously to Scarlet which made her roll her eyes and then she shook her at the fact that he didn't hear what she just said to him.

" That's why I'm here, Prompto. Now will you please hand me the camera, so I could take the picture." Scarlet asked as he pulled out the camera and then handed her the camera to her.

" Ok. Go over and stand next to Cindy." Scarlet told him as she dragged him over to where Cindy was standing and she went back to where Noctis was standing. She looked at Prompto and noticed that he was standing there awkwardly with a smile on his face. She knew he was happy but he was nervous to even get close to Cindy. So Scarlet goes over to him and whispers in his ear, " I know your scared right now but, don't worry. This is your chance to be closer to her and cherish the picture that your about to get."

He nodded his head and got a little closer to Cindy as Scarlet goes back to her spot and goes back in the position for the shot and Prompto and Cindy smiled and that was when she took the picture and Noctis came over to see the pic and he said, " Nice shot."

" Thank you." Scarlet said as hands over the camera back to Prompto.

" I have to go. See y'all later." Cindy said with a smile on her face as she looked up to the sky and then back at them.

" Take care of yourself Cindy." Scarlet said as she waved her goodbye.

" Later." Cindy said as she waved goodbye with a smile as she walks away. Scarlet looks back at the at the others and she even looked at Prompto who was very excited about the picture that he has on his camera now. Noct was very happy for his friend.

" I hope you like the picture." She asks as she continued to look at Prompto who looked back at her.

" To think the goddess graced us with her presence." Prompto said with a sigh as he put up his camera so that he didn't lose it. That picture meant everything to him.

" And what honor it was." Noctis said with a chuckle and with a smile. Scarlet turned back to where she saw Cindy leave to head back to Hammerhead and smiled.

" Come on guys, we need to head back." Prompto said as he started to head back to the camp site.

" You think that Ignis and Gladio are back yet?" Scarlet asked as she started to follow him with Noctis followed right behind them.

" They have to be by now." Noct said as they followed Prompto and Scarlet.

" All right mission accomplished." Prompto said as they walked in the camping grounds.

" Thanks to who?" Noctis said when he looked at him with Scarlet having a smile on her face.

" My hero." Prompto said as he places both of his arms on Noct's shoulder and Scarlet's shoulder, " And to are maiden in the group." He said with a smile on his face, and that made Scarlet smile as well, even though she didn't get enough sleep since she woke up herself but what happened early was just worth it.

When they entered the camp sight, Ignis and Gladio had everything ready to go and they looked up to see the others come back and then everyone started to head back to Hammerhead to see about their car. Scarlet watched the others as they started to talk to each other and goofing around which it made her smile. She then looked up at the sky and her smile went away, ' I miss you sis. I wonder what you are doing right now. I hope your doing okay.'

Ignis turned his head to notice the sad look on Scarlet's face and he wondered why she was sad, and was trying to figure out how to keep her happy and keep her safe along with Noctis and from what he could see from Noctis, is that he is seeing her as a sister and he could tell that he want's to protect her as well. He turned his head back in front of them and continued to look ahead of him.

When they made it to Hammerhead and Noctis goes over to Cindy and let's her know that everything is done and she nodded her head with a smile and was saying somethings to him but Scarlet couldn't hear them from where she was standing at. Then she noticed that Cindy went into the garage and that told her that she was getting the car.

As they were waiting Scarlet was a little hungry so walked towards the restaurant and she order something small to eat before they leave. Her order was ready and the cook handed it to her and she starts to eat, as she was eating she was thinking of what was coming next and she had to make sure she was ready for what was next. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear someone behind her and there was a voice that whispered in her ear," I know who you are."

Scarlet turns to see who that was, but there was no one there she looks around to see if anything was in their place which everything was. She turned her head towards the front of the door and saw Noctis walking in towards her. When he looked at her, he could tell something was wrong with her but he wasn't going to ask her unless she tells her himself and he asks, " Hey, Cindy has the car out of the garage if you want to see it?"

She nodded her head and paid for her food and followed Noct out of the restaurant. As she followed him she lowered her head and thought about what that person said, ' Why do I get the feeling like I heard that voice from somewhere before, but where. I don't know.' She shook her head to clear her thoughts when she saw the Regalia in perfect condition " Whoa." Was all she could as.

Her and the others walked over to the car as Cindy came over them, " Sorry 'bout the wait. Ain't she purdy?" She asked them with a smile as she placed her hand on the car.

" She's almost too pretty for the road." Gladio said as he crossed his arms and walked around the car.

" It's good to see you again, pretty girl." Scarlet said with a smile on her face as she walked up to the car and lightly patted it on the hood she turns to look at Noct's face and she could tell that he was happy to have the car back as well,after all it is his dad's car.

" She is back! We should all take a picture with her." Prompto said as he raised his camera in the air and everyone nodded their heads. Prompto goes over to Cindy and hands her the camera and he goes back to the others. Cindy waved at them to take their positions. Noct sat on the ground with his left arm on his left knee and Prompto was kneeling on the ground with his arm long ways like he was showing the car. Gladio leaned against the car with his hand while Ignis stood on the other side of the car with his arms crossed. Scarlet sat on the hood between Noctis and Prompto, she leaned back with her arms, they all smiled. Cindy took the picture and Prompto got up from where he was and rushes over to the picture. " All more reason to ride with care." Cindy added as she hands the camera back to Prompto.

" Everyone is here and everything is in the back. I dare to say we are ready to set." Ignis said as he walks over to the car and Scarlet nodded her head and she gets off the hood and she goes over to see the picture and she smiled at the picture.

" Oh and before I forget..." Cindy started causing everyone turned and concentrated on her. " Would y'all mind making a delivery for me?" She asked them hoping that they would say yes.

" No, not at all." Noctis said with a shrug of his shoulders.

" Perfect! Thought, you'd say yes, so I've already put it in the trunk. There should be a motel on your way to Goldin. If y'all wouldn't mind giving that to the owner that's be swell." She explained.

" Grandpa, like grandkid." Noctis said with a smile on his face and he shook his head.

" I think that it's very cute, don't you think." Scarlet said as he shrugged his shoulders and he goes back to the car. I look over at Cindy and she goes over to her and hugs her, " It was good to see you, and you better keep those boys safe."

" I'll make sure that. You take care." Scarlet said as I let her go and I started to head to the others.

" Don 't be a stranger." Cindy said as she waved her hand goodbye.

" We won't" Scarlet said as she turned back to her and waved her hand back to her and then she made it to the car where the others were

" Now that's all polished up and ready for the road, would you care to take her for a little test drive, Noct?" Ignis asked him as he stood in front of him.

" Not sure I've got what it takes." Noctis said as he scratched that back of his head.

" I see. Then, allow me to take the wheel." Ignis said and that was when everyone goes in the car. Prompto sat at the passenger's seat while Noctis and Gladiolus sat behind both Ignis and Prompto. With Scarlet in the middle between them " Everyone in?" Ignis asked as he closed the car door.

" Yes we are." Scarlet said as she leaned against the seat with her eyes closed.

" Let's hit the road." Gladio said as he got conformable in his spot as he looked over at the others till he looked out the side of the car.

" What's the forecast?" Noctis asked as he closed his door after he got sorted in his seat.

" Clear skies with the temperature rising." Ignis said as he started to car and started to drive away from Hammerhead.

" Nice." Noctis said as he nodded his head with a smile on his face as the wind blow through his hair.

" I haven't been in a car like this. This is so cool." Scarlet said as she closed her eyes and enjoys the wind that goes through her hair.

" To that we all agree." Noctis said as he had his eyes closed still and Scarlet smiled at the comment and everyone else smiled as well.

" Hammerhead is like no garage ever, y'know?" Prompto wondered out loud catching everyone's attention.

" One would expect no less of purveyors to the crown." Ignis said with his eyes on the road as he continued the drive.

" I'll miss it once this road trip's over with." Prompto said as he looked at all of them from his seat.

" Huh?" Noctis asked confused.

" Hammerhead is not that far away, Prompto. You can always go back and visit." Scarlet said as she looked at him with a smile on her face and Gladio nodded his head in agreement.

" She is right. There is no reason you can't pay them a visit any time you please. I'm sure Cindy will be glad to look after your car." Gladio said with a smile on his face.

Right when he said that Scarlet knew what was going to happen next and she was able to keep herself from laughing at what is about to happen right now.

" Oh, right." Gladio said with a smile on his face as he realized what he just said and he looked at Prompto.

" So that's what this is about." Ignis said as he had a smile on his face as he continued to drive down the road.

' Here it comes, this is going to be funny.' Scarlet thought in her head and she could see the look on Prompto's face.

" If you need, I can always lend you the Regalia." Noctis said and Prompto's eyes went slightly widen in realized what they meant.

" That would help you a lot Prompto, though we want her to focus on him and no one else and not the car." Scarlet said with a smirk on her face as she looked at Prompto's face.

" Whoa! No wait... It's not like that!" Prompto said interrupting them. " Thanks for the offer but once we're back in the Crown City. I think I'd better score my own wheels." He said with a smile as he got conformable in his seat.

" Sure, whatever you say Prompto." Scarlet said and then she got conformable in her spot and then her eyes slowly started to fall, but the next thing she knew, she felt a left arm pulling her towards the person and she close up to see who it was and it was Noctis and it made her smile. She also thought of him as a brother and she was hoping deep down that, even though they haven't known each other for long that he would consider her as his sister that he never had.

 **Hey guys, here is chapter four. I hope like this chapter. I'm very sorry for not posting anything for a while. I've been very busy lately, taking care of my father in law, cleaning house, taking care of the dogs and everything else that we do in this world today. But I will make sure that I will post more of this story and there will be other stories that I have planned. Thank you for reading and leave a comment and let me know what you think ok**


	6. A Man Of No Consequence!

**A Man Of No Consequence!**

 *** Inside a Dream***

 _I woke up to the sound of water splashing around me, I opened me eyes to only see water all around me but everything else was in darkness. I got up to my feet and I thought, ' Where did the guys go?'_

 _" Guys, where did you go?" I called out hoping to get a answer from any of them but I never got answer from any of them except the water all around me. I started to walk in the direction that was in front of me, hoping that I would find them along the way._

 _After awhile of walking and trying to find the others, a bright light came out of no where and it started to shine so bright that it was starting to get very hard to see that I had to cover my eyes with my hands. Once the light dimed down I uncovered my eyes and what I saw in front of me was unexcepted. Right in front of me was Altissia, the city of water. But what was happening in front of me, I covered my mouth in shock._

 _Altissia was in flames, Imperial ships was flying over head, I saw one of the Astral deities who is know as the Archaean Titan. Who was destroying the Imperial ships from the sky while he was protecting Princess Lunafreya with Noctis on the ground in her arms wrapped around him unconscious._

 _I heard footsteps behind me and I turned my head to see Gladio, Prompto and Ignis running towards where Luna and Noct was at and I was about to follow right behind them but for some reason I couldn't move my legs. I started to struggle to try to move but then I heard a male voice behind me that made me freeze._

 _" You think that you can save them with what you know?" I turned my head to see over my shoulder to see who was talking but I couldn't see anyone behind me._

 _"You think that will be able to change anything before it happens?" As the male voice was talking to me, everything around me was starting to go into darkness. When the darkness started to form I tried to struggle to move my legs but my body wouldn't listen to me and I was about to grab my legs with my hands but I stopped to notice that there was darkness around my legs, which would explain why my legs were stuck._

 _" I'll make sure you won't be able to do nothing to change my planes." That was when the male voice came in front of me which was hard for me to make out who it was, but from what I did notice was that the darkness was starting to crawl up my legs quickly as I looked at the figure in front of me._

 _I was trying to figure out who it was in front of me while I was still trying to break free from the darkness but to no avail. The male figure was starting to walk around me in a circle, like a predator stalks it's prey and once he stopped stopped in front of me which I froze in place as I looked at him._

 _My body couldn't stop my body from shaking with how close he was to me. That was when the darkness was at my waist and I looked down very quickly at it and then I closed my eyes wishing for it to go away but I opened my eyes when I felt his hand grab my chin and lift it up to look at him and that was when I noticed something._

 _As I looked at him the darkness around was moving and through the darkness I could see his hair and his eyes and from what I could see is that his hair color was Red-Violet and his eyes color was an Amber. That was when something clicked in my mind when I realized who this man was in front of me and when he saw the shocked look on my face and he started to smile but before he could do anything else a voice came out of the darkness, " Scarlet, wake up."_

 _" Looks like the prince is calling for you? Just Be very careful with what you say because I have ways to find out and plus I know where you are." He said as he let go of my chin and then the darkness went up the rest of my body and then I heard him say one last thing, " We will meet again sooner then you think."_

 _All I could see was darkness and curled up in a ball afraid that I wasn't going to wake up till I felt a gentle touch on my head and I looked up to see Gentiana smiling at me. I uncurled myself and I gave her a smile of relief. A light started to shine from her hands and I looked down and then I looked back at her as she gave a smile back, " The time is almost here. Be ready for the journey ahead and be strong for them." Then the light that was in her hands shun brighter and I closed my eyes as the warm light wraps around me._

 _" Scarlet? Scarlet wake up."_

 *** Exiting the Dream***

I opened my eyes as I jumped in the seat a little and I looked around me to realize that I was in the car which was in park. I breathed in relief that I was okay then I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned my head to see who was touching me and it was only just Noctis and then I noticed that Ignis was also there as well crossing his arms.

" Are you alright?" Noctis asked me as I looked back at him and I could see confusion in his eyes and I looked back at Ignis and I could see a little concern in his eyes. I looked down at my legs and closed my eyes to calm down my fast beating heart, but at the same time I was trying to figure out why he was in my dream and what he wanted. I reopened my eyes and nodded my head to his question.

" Did you have a bad dream? You look shaken." Ignis asked as I finally calmed my heart and I looked up at them and from what I could see from their faces is that my dream literary scared me.

" D...Don't worry guys. I-It was just a bad dream, I promise." I said as I put up a fake smile on my face.

" Are you sure that your okay, Scarlet?" Noct asked me as he was still looking at me and I nodded my head while I still had my fake smile on my face.

 *** Noctis P.O.V.***

" Okay if your sure." I said as I looked over at Ignis and then back at her. I knew that smile that was on her face from anywhere cause I know that I do that smile half the time when I'm trying to hid something or my feelings from the other or the world. But the one thing that I wasn't going to do was pressure her about it.

 *** Normal P.O.V. ***

Ignis noticed the smile as well but he didn't say anything about it since he knows that Noctis does the same thing sometimes. Scarlet started to look around the area to see where she was and then she turned back to him and asked, " Where are we at, just me wondering?"

" We are in the Longwythe Rest Area to drop off the package that miss Cindy gave us." Ignis said as came over to the car and place his hand on Noctis's shoulder as she nodded her head.

" Thank you for telling me and Noct, thank you for waking me up." Scarlet said as she stretched her body to get what was left of the sleepiness in her body.

" No problem, Scarlet." Noctis said as he looked at her then moved away from the car. Scarlet could feel someone else was still looking at her and she turns her head to look to see who it was and it was Ignis and she could tell that he wanted to ask her something.

" Don't worry. I'm fine, really." She said to him as she looked at him and then after a while he sighed and nodded his head and started to walking towards the others. She lowered her head into her hands and she shook her head.

' I know who that male figure was in my dream. But why was he in my dream? Or the better question was what will he do to me?' She shook her head again and then she looked back up at the other's and she heard Gladio ask as she was getting out of the car, " Hey Noct? Is she okay?"

" She told me that she was fine. So I'm not going to push her into telling me." Noctis said as he looked at Gladio even though he could tell that she was lying about something.

" Are you sure Noct?" Ignis asked as he turned his head towards her as she closed the car door and looked at him and then looked away very quickly.

" If there is something wrong with her, she would've told us by now, right guys?" Prompto asked as he looked between his friends as Scarlet was making her way towards them.

" That will be up to her if she wants to tell us anything." Ignis said and Prompto had a confused look on his face with that answer from what she could see as she stood right behind them.

" Well, I do have one question for you guys?" She said as they turned to her.

" What's the question, kiddo?" Gladio asked as he crossed his arms across his chest.

" I was just wondering on what's going on back at your home town?" She asked them, even though she knew what was going on cause of the movie and found out later in the game.

" Insomnia is doing a peace treaty with Niflheim, while we are taking Noctis to Altissia for his wedding with Miss Lunafreya." Ignis said as he walked over to Noctis and placed his hand on his shoulder.

" Marriage? Is that part of the treaty?" She asked them as she looked at Noctis and he looked away from her gaze, which she could tell that he had a little blush on his cheek which made her smile a little knowing that he really did care for her.

" But there is one thing that I don't get. If marriage was part of the treaty, then why didn't she come with us in the first place?" Gladio asked as he looked at other with the same look on their face except for Scarlet. He was wondering why she wan't wondering about it ether but he just shook his head thinking that he was seeing things cause right as he shook his head a little, he looked at her again and she had a questionable look on her face.

" Maybe King Regis wanted to make sure that she had made it safely and make she was okay." She said as she shrugged my shoulders.

" But one thing is for sure, I'm glade that we found Scarlet when we did." Prompto said as he came over to me and wrapped his arm around her shoulders with a smile on his face.

" Why is that Prompto?" Noctis asked him as he raised his eyebrow and placed his hand on his hip as looked at Prompto.

" If we haven't had broken down, she would not have found her and something bad would have happened to her. Plus we wouldn't have another companion with us on this journey." Prompto said as he squeezed my shoulder with a smile still on his face. Scarlet smiled as well, cause it made her feel good that he said that about her.

" I definitely agree to that." Gladio said as he shook his head in agreement with a smile on his face. Along with Ignis and Noct nodding their head agreeing with him.

" Not only that, she can cook just as good as Ignis." Prompto said with a goof smile on his face while she started to blush a little bit and she tried to hid her face while from what she could from Ignis he was blushing too but he was using his hand to push up his glasses even though she could tell that he was hiding it.

" I take a offence to that Prompto." Ignis said as he was looking at him while at the same time still trying to hide his blush.

" No, no, no! All I'm saying is that her cooking is just like yours. There both good." Prompto said quickly, but when he said that both her and Ignis blushed even deeper and that was when she moved his arm from her shoulder's and moved away from him.

Prompto gave her a confused look on his face and she just shook her head at him telling him that he needed to keep his mouth shut unless he wanted his foot in his mouth, which was when he just kept it shut.

" Putting that aside and returning to what we were originally saying. Scarlet has been doing a very great job. However, I think it would be wise not to continue this any farther." Ignis said which made it a little easier for her and she was able to breath easier.

" I agree with Ignis." Noctis said as he crossed his arms a crossed his a crossed his chest.

" Have you guys talked to the manger yet?" Scarlet asked which made them all turn to her when she asked the question.

" Well, anyone?" She asked them waiting for them to answer her question.

" We was about to go do that right now." Gladio said as he looked at her and then at the others as he nodded his head.

" Might wanna stock up on potions and stuff." Prompto suggested as he started to walk towards the item store.

" Nice, you're being helpful for a change." Noctis said with a small smile on his face and then Prompto looked at him.

" What do you mean ' for a change?' " Prompto asked with a confused look on his face and he was offended which started to make Scarlet giggle.

She shook her head with a smile on her face and she looked over at Noctis and then she went over to him and she placed her hand on his shoulder and he turns his head towards her, " Noct, will you talk to the manager while we get some items."

" Got it." He said as he nodded his head to me and walked towards the manager who was waiting at the motel.

" We came to deliver something from the Hammerhead." Noctis said as he was in front of the motel manager.

" Y'all came all the way out here to deliver the goods? Well, thank ya kindly. We'll take it outta the trunk so y'all just sit tight." The man said as he walked towards the car and pulled out the package from the trunk.

" Now we wait." Gladio said as Noctis walked towards them. Scarlet nodded to him and he nodded back to her and then she leaned against a wall with her arms crossed her chest.

" I can't wait to see the sea." Prompto said cheerfully.

" I just can't to see the ocean for the time." She said with a smile on her face. She looked up to the sky and she closed her eyes and sighed.

' I wonder if your trying to find me right now, well if you are, don't worry about me. I'm fine sis.' She thought when she opened her eyes and then looked back down to the ground. She looked back up to look at Noctis, Gladio, Prompto and Ignis was talking with each other and was messing around with each other which just made her smile.

' I have friends that has my back and will keep me alive.' She thought to herself till she heard a familiar bark to the right of her which made her and the others look in the direction.

" Umbra!" Noctis exclaimed as he walked towards the dark-colored dog which was coming closer to her til he sat down on the ground and looked at her and then looked up at Noctis. He wore a blue rope around his neck and his front legs that allowed him to carry messages.

" Hey there pretty boy." Scarlet said as she got down to her knees and she started to pet his head and behind his ears. The dog was very happy that I did that, " Your here for Noct, right?" She whispered to him with a smile on her face til she noticed that there was a piece of paper that was tied to the blue rope. She looked up to see the others and they were not looking at her and she looked back at Umbra and she reached for the piece of paper and untied it and took the paper and she placed it in her pocket. Then they looked back at Umbra as Noctis knelt down in front of him.

" Bringin' us stuff, atta boy." Prompto said as he got closer to Umbra and started to pet.

" I don't think there is anything for you Prompto." She said as I crossed her arms in front of her with a smirk on her face.

Prompto looked at me with a confused look on his face and then he just shook his head with a smile on his face. As Noctis grabbed the book and everyone was around him, Scarlet walked away from the group a little bit and she put her hand in her pocket and pulled out the paper and I started to open it and started to read it.

 _**' Scarlet,**_

 _ **I hope your doing well and protecting Noctis on the way to Altissia, I have heard a lot**_

 _ **about you Miss Scarlet and I'm happy that you chose to be with them. Please protect**_

 _ **them as much as you can and also please keep them together, no matter how bad it gets**_

 _**May you have a safe journey**_

 _**The Oracle'**_

' How did she know that I was with th-wait a minute, I forgot about Gentiana. She is always with her.' She thought as she shook her head and she turned back to them and walked back to them as she heard Gladio say, " That dog can really track a scent." That was when she put the paper back in her pocket.

" Certainly 'nose' how to find us." Ignis said as he looked over at Scarlet and she had a smile on her face and she nodded her head to him in agreement.

" How do you always know boy?" Prompto asked as he looked at Umbra and he never got an answer from the dog. Noctis shook his head as he reached for the bag and pulled out the red notebook.

" Just a sec." He said as she watched him til she turned her back a little and started to walk away from them, since she knew it was right to give Noct sometime to himself, so she walked away from them together.

As she was walking away from the others, til she felt a hand lightly tug on her pant leg and she look down to see a little girl that was holding her pants. She smiled at her and then she knelt down to the ground in front of her, " Is everything okay, little one?"

" I was just wondering if you could sing, miss?" The little girl asked as she looked up at Scarlet with a smile on her face.

She smiled at the little girl when she asked to question and she looked down a little bit and then she looked back at the little girl and asked, " I have a question for you before I answers your."

" What is it, ma'ma?" The little girl asked as she looked at Scarlet.

" I just wanted to know what your name is, sweety?"Scarlet asked her as she gave her a sweet smile.

" My name is Britney." Britney said as she gave her a big smile on her face with her hands behind her back and her eyes closed.

 *** Scarlet's P.O.V***

Her smile was so cute that I couldn't help but smile even more and then I placed my hand on top of her head and rubbed it a little bit and then I answered the question she asked me earlier, " Yes. Yes I can sing, little one."

" I have a another question for you, miss. Can you sing for me, please?" Britney asked me as she jumped up and down in front of me and with her big eyes which are so cute.

But I didn't want to upset her so I nodded my head yes to her and she started to jump up and down in happiness, which made me smile even more again plus I was also trying to think of what song to sing as she was dancing around me.

I got up off my knees and she took a hold of my hand and started to pull me towards the center of the area where I saw other children and their parents walk around.

She let go of my hand and I watched her go to her parents and her other siblings and grabbed their hands and pulled them towards me and she said, " Mamma, she said she was going to sing for me."

" I'm sorry about my daughter." The mother said as she gave me a concern look on her face along with a apologetic look on her face as she offered me a smile.

I just shook my head to her and gave her a smile back and said, " Don't worry about, it's okay."

She nodded her head and then I looked around to notice at everyone including the guys that was still standing around and looking at me wondering what I was doing and I looked at Noctis as he placed the red notebook back in the blue bag and Umbra taking off which told me that Noctis was able to put what he wanted to say. Then he got up from he's knees and then turned to his friends and then turned to look at me and started to look at me with the same look that the others was giving me, all I did was smile at them.

I figured out what song that I wanted to do and I pulled out my phone and I started to type in the song that I wanted to sing. Once I found the song that I wanted, I pressed play on the song and then placed it back in my pocket.

 _You stumble through your days_

 _Got your head hung low_

 _Your sky's a shade of Grey._

 _Like a zombie in a maze_

 _You're asleep inside_

 _But you can shake awake_

As I was singing I started to snapping my fingers and started to dance a little bit and I noticed that a few kids was following what I was doing and I started to smile.

 _'Cause your just a dead man walking_

 _Thinking that's your only option_

 _But you can flip the switch and_

 _Brighten up your darkest day_

 _Sun is up and the color's blinding_

 _Take the world and redefine it_

 _Leave behind your narrow mind,_

 _You'll never be the same_

 _Come alive, Come alive_

 _Go and light your light_

 _Let it burn so bright_

 _Reaching up to the sky_

 _And it's open wide_

 _You're electrified_

I started to remember the dance moves that the was from the movie **The Greatest Showman** and as I was dancing, some of the kids and the parents started to dance along with me and it started to make me happy that I was making everyone was having fun along with me.

 _When the world becomes a fantasy_

 _And you're more than you could ever be_

 _'Cause you're dreaming with your eyes wide open_

 _And you know you can't go back again_

 _To the world that you were living in_

 _'Cause you're dreaming with your eyes wide open_

 _And you know you can't go back again_

 _To the world that you were living in_

 _'Cause you're dreaming with your eyes wide open_

 _So, come alive!_

As everyone was dancing with me and I stopped for a moment to look at what I started and I started to smile and then I looked at the others as they were clapping their hands together to the beat of the song. I ran over to them and I grabbed a hold of Ignis's hand and I dragged him over with me to the crowd.

 *** Ignis's P.O.V***

As I was watching Scarlet singing and dancing and having everyone join her, and I also noticed all the smiles on everyone's faces and that they were having so much fun. This is what king Regis wanted for his son to have as he was growing up, and Noctis wanted this as well and I plan on helping him to achieve that peace.

But the next thing I knew was that I felt a hand touch my hand and when I looked to see who it was I started to blush a little bit when I saw it was Scarlet and then she started to pull me with her to the crowd and she turns to me as we continued to walk towards the crowd with a smile on her face.

 _I see it in your eyes_

 _You believe that lie_

 _That you need to hide your face_

 _Afraid to step outside_

 _So you lock the door_

 _But don't you stay that way_

Then a young woman came over to us that I never seen before and she placed her arm around her shoulder and looked at me.

 _No more living in those shadows_

 _You and me, we know how that goes_

Then a young man came over to us as well and then stood right next to the woman that was right next to Scarlet, goes over to the other side of her.

 _'Cause once you see it, oh you'll never, never be the same_

 _We will be the light that's turning_

 _Bottle up but keep on shining_

 _You can prove there's more to you_

That was when Scarlet nodded her head to them and they took off to start dancing somewhere else in the crowd and I turned to look back at Scarlet as she stood in front of me and spread out her arms.

That was when Scarlet grabbed my hand again and she pulled me towards the middle of the dancing crowd and I turned trying to find the others and that was when I noticed that they were dancing along with everyone else. I turned my head back to her and she was starting to dance and sing.

 _You cannot be afraid_

 _Come alive, come alive_

 _Go and light your light_

 _Let it burn so bright_

 _Reaching up_

 _To the sky_

 _And it's open wide_

 _You're electrified_

 *** Normal P.O.V.***

As everyone was dancing and singing around Scarlet, she grabbed Ignis's hand and she pulled him over to where she was and she started to dance and he started to follow her steps, she could tell that he was having a little trouble at first so she grabbed one of the people in the crowd and brought them over to him and this person started to show him what to do. Scarlet looked at everyone else around her dancing and sing and she was so happy with herself with what she did. Then she looked back at Ignis as he was still trying to get the moves down and she started to smile as she watched him and then she looked back at her other friends and she could that they were having along with everyone.

 _To anyone who's bursting with a dream_

As she continued to dance, she saw something from the corner of her eye that made her look to see what it was and what she saw was not what she was expecting to see, Ignis was dancing by himself without help from anyone and the next thing that he does shocks her when she looks at him as she started to sing.

 _To anyone who's searching for a way to break free_

 _Break free!_

 _Break free!_

 _When the world becomes a fantasy_

 _And you're more than you could ever be_

 _'Cause you're dreaming with your eyes wide open_

 _And we know we can't go back again_

 _To the world that we were living in_

 _'Cause we're dreaming with our eyes wide open_

 _( Hey!)_

 _When the world becomes a fantasy_

 _And you're more than you could ever be_

 _'Cause you're dreaming with your eyes wide open_

 _And we know we can't go back again_

 _To the world that we were living in_

 _'Cause we're dreaming with our eyes wide open_

 _'Cause we're dreaming with our eyes wide open_

 _So come alive!_

Once the song was over she pulled out her phone from her pocket and she stops the song before it went to the next song and she placed it back in her pocket. She looks up to see everyone clapping their hands together, laughing and hugging each other and she looks over at Britney's family dancing a little and hugging each other and she smiled when they looked over at her and waved goodbye to her and she waved back to them. She could tell that everyone had fun and that made her feel so good about herself.

She looked back at the guys and she walked over to them and right when Gladio saw her, he placed his hand on her back and patted it, " That was really fun, Scarlet."

" I totally agree with Gladio on this one, you have a way to make everyone happy around you." Noctis said as he nodded his head to her.

" That is the most fun I've had in like forever, plus I was able to get some great shots in there." Prompto said as he held up his camera in the air a little.

" Indeed, I would definitely agree with that statement." Ignis said as he fixed his hair and fixed his glasses.

" Thanks guys, I'm glade that you had fun. Ignis I didn't know that you could dance let alone sing?" Scarlet asked him as she looked at him. In everything that she has read on fanfic about him and the others, she never knew that he could dance and sing.

" There are somethings that not everyone knows about me." Ignis said as he crossed his arms and Scarlet just smiled at him and all she did was nod her head to him.

" Well, now all that excitement is out of the way. Everything in order?" Ignis asked as he was at the car and opened the driver side of the Regalia door and stepped inside and started to car.

" Yep." Noctis said as he allowed Scarlet in the car first and then he climbs in and closes the car door as Gladio came in from the other side of the car and he closed his door with Scarlet sitting in the middle.

" Mn-hm." Prompto said as he gets in the passenger seat and closed the door as he relaxed in the seat.

" Since we are done here, let's see ourselves to Galdin." Ignis said as he started to drive to their next destination.

" Here we come ocean." Scarlet said as she had a smile on her face.

" Looks like someone is happy about this." Gladio said as he looked at her with a smirk on his face.

" I've never been to the ocean. So of course I would be happy when I see it." Scarlet said as she leaned her head against the seat.

" That would make since in why you said that." Noctis said as he wasn't sitting in the seat but on the car instead so he could feel the wind in his air.

" How far are we, Ignis?" Scarlet asked him as she looked at him from the rear view mirror.

" Not that far, Scarlet?" Ignis said as he looked back at her from the mirror as well and back to the road. Prompto looked between them and he could tell that something is slowly was going on between them. He had a smile on is face and he turned on the radio in the car to listen to it.

' _Lady Lunafreya of Tenebrae has issued an official statement regarding the forth coming treaty_.' The reporter on the radio said catching everyone's attention in the car.

' _Words cannot express the joy in my heart on receiving word of this peace. Nor the pride I take in my betrothal playing a part in this historical moment. On this joyous occasion, some have voiced cause for concern: the fear I will be unable to fulfill my duties as Oracle. Please rest assured my marriage will not stand in the way of my calling. You will find me in your towns and villages, as you always have. And I shall continue to bless you all._ ' Lunafreya said on the radio.

' _Lady Lunafreya will set forth from Tenebrae for her wedding ceremony in the coming days. Please be advised, during this time alone, her duties as Oracle will be suspended._ ' The reporter said as he cut off and started to play music.

" It's in the treaty?" Prompto asked as he looked at Ignis and the others.

" Of course, simple formality." Ignis said as he kept his eyes on the road but nodded his head.

" One of those ' Symbol Of Peace' deals." Gladio said as he looked at Prompto who was on his knees in the seat looking at Gladio, Scarlet and Noctis.

" So, it's more like a marriage of convenience?" Prompto asked in confusion as he looked at the others.

" Her ladyship seems nevertheless amenable to the prospect." Ignis said as he turned his head towards him and then back at the road.

" If only Noct had a say on it." Gladio said while Noctis, however, only groaned and looked away obviously displeased. It looked like he's been this way once he learnt of the wedding from his father.

" What's that? ' I tried to object?'" Prompto asked with a smirk on his face.

" Buzz off." Noctis said as he looked at him with a glare in his eyes.

" Well, you can't get mad at finding out that you're marrying Luna. You should be very happy to have her in your life." Scarlet said with a smile on her face as she looks at him.

At first he didn't know what to say to her about her words, all he could do was look at her with a shocked look on his face. Then the shock vanished like no one else saw it except her and he smiled at her and nodded his head to her in agreement.

Scarlet was happy that Noctis understood what she meant and she was looking straight towards the road and she couldn't wait to see the ocean for her first time and she had a smile on her face but then it went away after she figured out what was about to transpire and also who they were going to meet. A few hour's of silence, Prompto rose up from his seat and pointed out when he saw the ocean, " Hey!"

Everyone turned to see what he was pointing at, even Noctis jumped up off Scarlet's shoulder as he had fallen asleep on her shoulder, " Is that the ocean?" Scarlet asked as she rose from her seat as well to see an endless blue water.

" Yes, it is Scarlet." Gladio said as he placed his hand on her shoulder and helped her back down in her seat as Prompto does the same thing and Ignis turns toward the road for their destination.

" It's more beautiful than I imagine." She said as she looked out to the water with a smile on her face.

" You thought it was going to be something else." Noctis looked at her with a grin on his face, she looked back at him and she lightly pushed him back with a playful smile on her face.

" Ha,ha,ha very funny Noct." She said as she looked back at the ocean. She thought the sky was a darker blue then the ocean from pictures that she seen but it was correct. The ocean was darker then the sky but it was also very beautiful and it looked like that the sky was becoming one with the ocean and continuing forever.

" That's Galdin Quay." Ignis said as he looked at his rear view mirror at her and really liked that smile on her face and he promised to himself that he would make sure that smile stays on her face no matter what happens. But then he realized that there was a feeling building up inside him when he's near her, or when he fights together with her. But he only meet her for only a little bit and he couldn't have already fallen for her. So he pushed down that feeling and ignored it.

" Kind wanna go for a dip." Gladio said as he looked out to the ocean along with Scarlet.

" That would be so great for us to do that together." Scarlet said as she leaned back closer in her seat and leaned her head back and then looked back at the ocean with a small smile on her face.

" That's a big mountain behind it?" Noctis asked as he pointed towards what he was looking at and Ignis and Scarlet looking over at the mountain, Scarlet's mouth opened a little when she saw the mountain.

' Is that the mountain where Noctis will return from after ten years?' Scarlet thought to herself as she looked at the mountain.

" No, Noct. That it an island." Ignis said as they get closer to the parking out to park the car.

" Nobody goes to Galdin for an island, though. They go to kickback and get massages." Prompto said as he pulled out his camera and started to take pics of the area.

" Well, I heard they also come to savor the seafood. It's famously delicious." Ignis added to get everyone's attention and Scarlet could tell that he was excited about that since he could probably make another recipe from what they plan on eating when we get there, which will be sooner than she thinks.

" Sounds great." Noctis said with a smile on his face.

" Somethin' to look forward too." Gladio said nodding his head agreeing to Noctis.

" Here we are." Ignis said as he pulled in backwards in the parking lot and he parked the car.

" We made it." Prompto said as he opened his door and stepped out of the Regalia.

" Wow." Scarlet said as she got out of the car right behind Noctis and she walked a little to the edge of the parking lot and looked at the ocean. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath and then let out all the breath that she held and opened her eyes with a smile on her face then she heard a click out of no where and she turns her head to where she heard it and it was Prompto that took a pic of her and she just shook her head to him and he scratched the back of his head with a goof smile on his face.

" Ready to set sail?" Ignis asked as he walked up to them along with the others and both her and Prompto nodded their heads yes.

" Just need to find my sea legs first?" Gladio said which made Prompto laugh a little bit and Scarlet just shook her head to him with a smile on her face while Gladio looked at them with a serious look on his face even though he has a smile on his face, which told Scarlet he wasn't mad at them.

" You better hurry there, big guy." Prompto said as he still chuckled at him.

As they started to walk towards to the port, Scarlet stopped on the bridge and turned to look at the water and lean on the railing and looked at the water, which made the others stopped when they noticed that I wasn't behind them, " It's so beautiful. "

' Your eyes are very beautiful.' Ignis thought to himself as he watched her looking out to the ocean. Noctis walked over to her and tapped her shoulder and she jumped when he touched her and she looked at him with wide eyes and he backed away a little bit.

" Hey, you okay?" Noctis asked her as he relaxed along with her as well and she took a deep breath and closed her eyes and placed her hand in her chest.

" Yea, I'm okay. I just zoned out for a moment." Scarlet said as she reopened her eyes and looked at him with a shy smile and he nodded his head to her and then they started to walk together again.

" Wow!" Prompto exclaimed in shock, " Still can't believe you're actually tying th knot, dude! How does it feel now that it is actually happening?" Prompto asked Noctis as he goes over to him.

" Fine, I guess?" Noctis replied calmly, though Scarlet could hear the doubt in his voice and she couldn't blame him for that.

When they got the port a man dressed in the restaurant's clothes welcomed them with a smile and a bow, " Welcome to Galdin Quay." They nodded their heads to him as they walked past him and Scarlet followed behind them.

" I'm afraid you're out of luck." A stranger said as he stood in front of them blocking their way to the port. Scarlet looked at this male and at first she was trying to rack her brain at who this person was in front of her til she hears the same voice from her dream inside her head

' Keep your mouth shut.' The voice said and she jumped a little and then she froze in fear when she realized who was in front of them. Before them stood a middle-age man with red-violet hair, amber eyes, and a strong facial features. He dressed in a long, black jacket that had a white and gray trim, as well as matching trousers. He wore a red scarf and a hooded, gray and white mantle on his shoulders.

Her body had started to shake in fear when she knew who was in front of them, but the one thing she couldn't do was say anything to them cause if she did, he will come after her one way or another. Noctis walked up to the man a little bit and asked, " We are?"

" The boats bring you here." The stranger said, though it sounded like a question it seemed like a statement.

" What about them?" Prompto asked him with a worried tone in his voice.

" Well, they are not taking you forth." The stranger said looking at the direction they were pointing at over his shoulder he was running his fingers through his red-violet hair.

" What's your story?" Gladio asked him while crossing his arms a crossed his arms before the man looked back at them.

" I am a impatient traveler ready to turn ship." He said as he walked past the group. He then stopped walking, once his eyes landed on Scarlet that she held her breath when he looked at her bright light blue eyes. " My, my, where are my manners." He said with a smile which made her freeze in place and watched his every move that he does. " My lady." He said as he took a bow with a grin playing on his lips.

" Hello sir." She said politely but very low. He straighten up and he took her right hand trapping between his two hands. She started to shake in fear again. The kind smile that he was giving her was a warning and she kept her mouth shut as she looked at him. And for some reason pulling away from his hand was harder than she imagined it. The guys couldn't tell that anything was going on between them. Well, the two of them was. Gladio had to put his hand on Noctis's shoulder and Prompto had to do the same thing to Ignis who didn't look happy at all.

" The ceasefire's getting us nowhere." The stranger said, then Scarlet left something cold being placed on her right hand. He still gave her a playful smile on his face as he removed his hand away from her's. At first she was confused at what he did he place in her hand and she opens her to see a silver coin.

" What is this?" She asked as she looked at the coin and then looked right back at him and the others.

" Some sort of souvenir?" Gladio asked as he looked at the coin that was in her hand.

" They make those?" Prompto asked as he was getting excited.

" What? No!" Noctis said as he looked at him and then back at the stranger that was still near Scarlet.

" Consider it your allowance." The stranger said as he started to move away from Scarlet but was still close to her.

" Yeah and who's allowing us?" Gladio asked him as he took a step closer but still holding onto Noctis shoulder.

" A man of no consequence." The stranger said with a smile on his face and before he turned to leave to only look at Scarlet one more time from the corner of his eye and the look he gave her made her start shaking in fear again. Then he finally walked away from her and she watched him walk away.

As the man walked away Noctis and Ignis walked over to her and Noctis placed his hands on her shoulders and could feel her shaking, " Scarlet, are you okay? He did do anything to you?" Noctis asked her as she watched the stranger walk away. Ignis got worried and he lightly moved Noctis out of the way and placed his hands on her shoulders and he said, " Scarlet?" When he called out to her and she jumped a little and then she looks back at Ignis and he could see a little fear in her eyes.

" Are you okay?" Ignis asked her as she looked at him and the next thing that happened surprised him, her arms wrapped around his waist and clunged on his shirt and held him tight as her body started to shake. Ignis was in shock at first and then he slowly wrapped his arms around her and held her in his arms.

" I wonder what that stranger did to make her that scared?" Prompto whispered to the others. As Noctis looked at watched his childhood friend and Scarlet standing there and seeing her this scared cause of that stranger, it made his blood boil.

' If he could scare her that badly with us just meeting, I have to make sure that if we run into him again, that she is away from him. No matter what, I'll make sure that she never gets this scared ever again.' Noctis thought to himself as he clenched his fist in anger.

 *** Scarlet P.O.V.***

I held onto Ignis for a good while til I was able to calm down a little bit, I loosen my grip on the back of his shirt and then I let my arms dropped to my side and I looked down as he removed his arms around me and placed them on my arms. I looked back at him and as he looked at me, something told me that he was able to see the fear in my eyes and then I heard him ask me, " Are you okay now?"

" I think I'm good now. Thank you Ignis and thank you Noct." I said as I nodded my head to both of them and I could tell that Noct was not very happy and it wasn't with me. It was the stranger that we just met, and when I looked at Ignis I can tell he wanted to tell me something but he doesn't once he removed his hands from her shoulders.

" You believe what that guy said about the port being closed." Prompto asked as he came closer to us along with Gladio who placed his hand on my shoulder to comfort me and I patted his hand and gave him a smile.

" I'm skeptical, though I won't discount the possibility." Ignis said as he looked at all of us and then at the port.

" Do you think it's true with what he said, about the boats." I asked as I looked at them.

" I say we go check it out for ourselves." Gladio suggested as he nodded towards the port.

" I agree, we should check it out with are know eyes." I said as I started to walk towards where the boats supposed to be at.

There was a few people gathered on the port and as the man that they met said, there was no ships anywhere. When I looked around to see anything else, there was nothing that they could get them across the ocean to Altissia for Noctis's wedding. " Aw, man. Not a ship in sight. What gives?" Prompto asked as he looked around hopping to find any boat's out in the water.

" I wished he wasn't right." I said as looked around as well.

" According to my sources, the empire, giving strict orders not to let any vessels leave the docks of Altissia." I heard someone say behind us and I turned along with the others to see a man, stylish dressed, looking at us with a grin on his face. " Real shame if you were late to your wedding, right, Prince Noctis? Dino, by the way. Pleasure." Dino said and I remember who he was and I really didn't like this man when i played the game and now I have to deal with him for real, great.

 **There is a new chapter, I'm very sorry for not posting in a while. I've been very busy and I was having a hard time trying to figure out what to do. But I'll make sure that I post more offend and if it gets confusing in this chapter please let me know and I'l try to fix it okay. Have a great New Year.**


	7. A Bad Dream and The Crown City Falls

**Scarlet's P.O.V.**

" The crown prince of Lucis bounty-hunting in his fancy car. Surely you didn't think it'd go unnoticed-at least not by this reporter?" Dino asked in a mocking tone. When I looked at the others and could tell that they felt idiots for not thinking about covering their tracks.

" Lucky for you, this reporter has integrity. If you wanna remain incognito, I'll respect your wish in exchange for a favor." He said and Scarlet shook her head and crossed her arms.

" Of course you do." I said under enough my breath as I crossed my arms and glared at him.

" What do you want?" Noctis asked as he crossed his arms as well and eyeing him in a serious manner. From what I could see from his face is that he didn't like reporters and I wouldn't blame him either.

" Hey, I knew you'd come around." Dino said with a bright smile on his face, which I just wanted to smack it fight off his face.

" Great for you." I muttered as I just looked away from him and looks towards the ocean.

" Lemme see your map." Dino said still smiling at us since he didn't even hear my comment. Noctis pulled out the map from his back pocket and handed it to him and once Dino opened it and place the mark on the map of where it was and handed it back to Noctis, and he puts it back in his pocket.

" Marked where you need to go on your map. All you gotta do is find me some rough gemstones-like this one." Dino said as he showed us a white stone that was in hand.

" Do this, and your ship'll come in. Don't, and the papers'll run you outta of town. Capisce?" Dino asked with narrowed eyes before he got up and left the pier.

" He's really got your number, Noct." Prompto said as he scratched the back of his head.

" I really don't like him. I hate people that blackmail other people to do their dirty work." I said as I watched him walk away.

" Yea, but not like we made much effort to keep it secret." Gladio said with a grin on his face as he looked at us.

" Even if we had, the press always finds a way. We needn't befriend him but we'd best not make him our enemy." Ignis advised as he fixed his glasses in the process.

" I agree with Ignis, even if Dino was a jerk." I said as we started towards the car. As I followed behind the others I felt a hand touching my shoulder and I turn my head to see who it was a first but there was no one there. When I turned back to look forward I stopped in my tracks to see that Ignis stopped along with the others waiting for me. I looked behind me once more to see if I could see anyone that touched my shoulder but there wasn't anyone. But I couldn't let go of the feeling that I was being watched and not in a good way. I turned towards my friends who was still waiting and I made my way towards them.

" You okay there short-stuff?" Gladio asked as he crossed his arms and I could see concern in his eyes and he wasn't the only one with that look.

" Yea. I just thought someone touched my shoulder, that's why I stopped walking but I it was only my imagination." I said even though I knew it wasn't.

" Are you sure? It looked like it got you scared?" Prompto asked me as he looked back at his friends then back to me.

" Yea. I'm fine. Let's go and find this stone, so we can get lover boy to his bride." I said as I placed a fake smile on my face, hoping that they wouldn't ask me anymore question on the subject and it looked like it worked cause Noct and Prompto raced towards the car to see who would win.

" Just make sure that nothing happens to them from here to the car, Gladio?" I heard Ignis ask Gladio and I saw him nod his head and went after them and I looked to my left and saw Ignis walking right next to me and I started to blush quickly and I looked back forward and hid my blush from him.

Thank god that he didn't, once the blush went away I looked over to him, " So is there a reason as to why you are walking with me to the car?" I asked as I looked at him and then back in front of me and noticed that Noct had won the race and Prompto was pouting about losing and Gladio was laughing with Noctis.

" I thought that you might like to have some company. And also I know that smile that you gave us was fake. Noctis did that smile a lot as he grow up when he was trying to hide something that he didn't want his friends to know." Ignis said as he looked over at me. My eyes went wide that he was able to see through that and I lowered my head so he wouldn't see how embarrassed I was about that.

" I won't make you tell me the reason of why you did what you did. But just to let you know that you don't have to worry about anything ever happening to you. Me, Noctis, Gladio and Prompto will make sure that you are safe. I promise." Ignis said as he stopped walking along with me and he held out his hand to me and at first I just looked at him with my eyebrows arching in a question look till I realized what he was doing. He was giving me his promise by me shaking his hand.

I took his hand and shook it, I closed my eyes and gave him a smile that I knew that he would never forget. Then I let go of his hand and started to the car again with him behind me.

 **Ignis's P.O.V**

When she smiled at us, I could see through it was that told me that she was faking it, just like Noctis did as he was growing up. When she started to walk towards the car and I walked right next to her while Noct and Prompto raced towards the car.

" Just make sure that nothing happens to them from here to the car, Gladio?" I asked him and he nodded his head and headed out towards them. I noticed that she looked over at me but she quickly looked back forward and I wondered why but I didn't ask her questions.

" So is there a reason as to why you are walking with me to the car?" She asked as she looked at me but then back at what was going on a few feet away from us. Noct had won the race and Prompto was upset that he lost while Gladio was laughing at him with Noct.

" I thought that you might like to have some company. And also I know that smile that you gave us was fake. Noctis did that smile a lot as he grow up when he was trying to hide something that he didn't want his friends to know." I said as I looked over at her to see her eyes go wide that I found out her lie and she immediately looked back down to the ground to hide her face again.

" I won't make you tell me the reason of why you did what you did. But just to let you know that you don't have to worry about anything ever happening to you. Me, Noctis, Gladio and Prompto will make sure that you are safe. I promise." I said as I stopped walking along with her and I held out my hand towards her and she looked at my hand with a questionable look on her face at first till she realized what I was doing and I chuckled to myself with how she had to think about it for a moment. As she took my hand and shook it and that was when the promise was made and that was when she gave me a smile that was real and I was a little shocked about it and that was when she let go off my hand and headed towards the car with me following behind her.

 **Normal P.O.V**

As They got to car, Ignis started it to up as everyone was steeled into their seats and headed towards where Dino had placed a mark on the map. Prompto turned around towards Scarlet, " I wanted to ask you something?" Prompto asked.

" Depends on what the question is, Prompto?" Scarlet said as she crossed her arms and looked at him.

" I was wondering, if you don't mind that is. If you would sing a song for us?" Prompto asked as he shrugged his shoulders to her.

Scarlet looked at him for a while she thought about it but she shook her head no, " Sorry, Prompto. But I don't feel like singing right now. But Maybe next time okay." She said as she looked at him with a sorry look on her face.

" It fine maybe next time." Prompto said as he nodded his head and then turned back into his seat and then he pulled out his camera and started to take pictures.

After a while of driving they stopped the car and they got out of the car and Scarlet looked at the map that Noct had out, " Is this the right place?" She asked.

" Well the X marks the spot." Noctis said as he closed the map and places it back in his pocket.

" But there is nothing here." Prompto exclaimed as he took a picture of the area and his friends.

" The stone that we are looking is probably going to be rough. Like it's going to be in the of no where, but he really needs this, so let's go." Scarlet said as she looked around for the stone.

She looked up a head of them and started to walk towards that way, " Maybe it's up here somewhere. Let me see real quick." she said as she started to climb up the hill and then she stopped once she saw a path.

" There's a path up here. We should take this path." Scarlet said as the others followed up to where she was but she had a confused look on her face.

" Are you sure about this path." Gladio asked as he looks at her and then back at the path in front of them.

" Not really but we need to start looking around somewhere. Usually gems are found in caves or in rivers. And hopefully there is a cave up here." Scarlet said as she looks back at them waiting for them to answer.

" That sounds like a plan. Which I definitely support." Ignis said as he turns towards everyone and looks at Noct who was looking at me, " What do you think Noct?" Ignis asked him as he waited for Noctis to answer.

" Let's do it." Noctis said as he head towards Scarlet who started to head up the path along with everyone following behind.

" I wonder what he wants the gemstones for?" Prompto asked

" It's none of our concern. We only came to retrieve the item." Ignis said as he followed Scarlet.

" And once we do we sail." Gladio said with a grin on his face.

" I just want to get this gem and give it to Dino and hopefully never have to deal with him again." Scarlet said as she turned to them, " There is one thing that doesn't make since. Why have us go to this place when it could be dangerous, right?" She asked them as she looks at them.

" If it was, we won't go down without a fight." Gladio said as he looked at her.

" But..." She stopped talking and she looked down to the ground as she continued to walk ahead of them and Ignis could tell that she was worried about them but the look on her face.

" That doesn't mean we should be reckless." Ignis said as he looked over to her and she mouthed ' Thank you.' and he nodded his head to her.

" We won't." Noctis said as they reached the cave which turned into a passage through the hill.

" Who wants to go first?" Scarlet asked as she looked at them.

" We really don't have many options at the moment. I say that we proceed with the search to the area and hope that we find it." Ignis said as everyone looked at him and then at each other and nodded their heads.

" Noct, Scarlet, lead the way." He said and Scarlet and Noct nodded their heads and started to lead the way.

When they got to through side of the of the passage Noct stopped in place and raised his arm to stop Scarlet from walking any further. She looked at him for a moment and wondered what was wrong and that was when she looked up to see what Noct was seeing along with the others. It was a giant-bird-creature that the guys had to her about and they weren't joking that it was huge.

" Oh em gee." Prompto whispered in fear and Scarlet remembered this part of the game and it scared the crap out of her, so she understood how he felt about the bird. The creature was asleep so it didn't seem to notice them which was a good thing.

" That's a huge bird." Scarlet whispered as she started to shake in fear at the sight of the bird and slowly backed away a little bit.

" We're supposed to get near that thing?" Prompto asked as he got a little loud then instead of him whispering.

" Pip down before you wake it up." Gladio said as he went over to Prompto and smacks him in the back of his head.

" We need to find a way to get past it and find the stone." Scarlet whispered as she looked to the others.

" Ignis, What do we do?" Noct asked him as he looked at him.

" We have to make sure that the stone is really here? Can anyone see it?" Ignis asked as he started to look around for it.

Scarlet started to look for it like the others started to as well. She looked passed the bird and that was when she noticed that there was a rock not too far from them and when she saw the light from the sun came upon it. It sparkled a little bit, " Hey guys, I found it. It's right over there." She whispered as she pointed at where it was.

" So, how are we going to past it without waking it up?" Gladio asked as he looked at them.

" It would be wise if only one went. The chances of waking it would be less." Ignis suggested to everyone.

" I don't think that would be a great idea, it's too risky. We all have to go, not just one of us." Gladio said as he crossed his arms across his chest.

" Looks like there's no choice, Noct?" Scarlet said as she looked at him.

" Apparently." Noct said as he crouched down and started to head towards the bird with Scarlet right behind him along with the others but they kept their distance from the bird from waking it up. As Scarlet was right behind Noctis, Ignis was right behind her along with Gladio and Prompto at the rear. Suddenly, the bird started to move it's head slightly and everyone stopped in place.

" I-it moved!" Prompto stuttered whispering as he looked at the bird creature.

"Really, Prompto? Really?" Scarlet whispered to him and he shut his mouth. They kept looking at the bird and noticed that the bird calmed down and they started to move once again. The stone was right beside the tail but it was a good distance away from the rock.

As they got over to the rock, Gladio looked over at his shoulder at the bird and then back towards the others, " Grab the stone and let's get out of here." He said.

Scarlet nodded her head and she pulled out one of her knives and goes over to it the rock and got the stone out of the rock and then she places the stone in her pocket, " Alright, let's go." She said as she turned to the others and started to head back with the others towards the cave.

As they crawled slowly passed the bird trying not to make any noise. But out of no where they heard a noise and they looked up to see where the noise came from and they looked up to see the bird wide awake and was growling loudly at them which made all of them tense up as they looked at the bird with a shocked look on their face. Prompto was the first one to scream when the bird spread open it's wings. It was not one pair of wings, it was three pairs of wings, each smaller then the other, but as Scarlet looked the bird's eyes and they were all the same.

It started to growl again and Scarlet couldn't move her body since she was froze in fear till someone grabbed her arm and pulled her right behind the person and when she looked to see who it was, it was Ignis and Noctis was right in front of her protecting her and she looked over her shoulder to noticed the cliff behind them and she looked back at the the guys, " We need to get out of here, like now." She said as she looked at this bird in fear.

" Ah!" Prompto exclaimed as he fell over in fear as he kept his eyes on the bird and they all stood their ground but as it started to flap it's wings and a powerful wind came from them and it started to push them a little but for Scarlet she was the one close to the cliff and that was right when her foot slipped and she started to fall off the cliff, " AAAHHH!"

She closed her eyes waiting for the ground to hit her but then she felt a hand grab her arm and she looked up to see who grabbed her and it was Noct and he started to fall with her and he wrapped his arm around her and he wrapped his sword into his hand and threw it up back to the cliff and he wrapped both of them back to the others and landed on the ground as the bird flew away.

" There it goes." Noct said as he watched it fly off till it disappeared from their sight. Scarlet fell to the ground on her knees thanks to the fear after she almost falling off the cliff. Ignis goes over them to check them. Noct nodded his head letting him know that he was okay as he started to get back on his feet. Ignis looked over at Scarlet as she was shaking in fear after what happened to her, Ignis goes over to her and kneels down to the ground and places his hand on her shoulder. She looks up at him and he could still see the fear in her eyes but it went away once she took a few deep breaths , " It's okay. I'm good now Ignis." She said as she looks up at him and nods her head.

Ignis nodded his head back to her and he offers his hand to her and she takes it, " I'm just glad that we mad it alive." Scarlet said as she placed her hands on her knees and taking a deep breath to calm her fast beating heart.

" Just barely!" Prompto yelled as he fell on the ground, " I seriously thought that was the end of our journey." He said as he was trying to catch his breath.

" At least everyone is safe." Gladio said as he turned to look at the others and he placed his hands on hips.

" J...Just glad that is o...over with." Scarlet said as she final caught her breath as she straightened herself.

" You okay, Scarlet?" Prompto asked as he looked over at her once he noticed that she was a little pale and he was worried about her.

" Yea, after almost falling to my death. I'm alright just give me a few minutes." Scarlet said with a smile on her face.

" Are you sure your okay?" Gladio asked as he looked over at her.

" Yea, I'm fine." She said she puts her hand in her pocket and she pulls out the stone from her pocket and holds it up to the sun to get a good look at it.

" I think it's time to head back and give Dino stone." Ignis said as he looks over at her.

" I totally agree. Let's go give Dino what he asked for." Scarlet said as she placed the stone back in her pocket. And Noct nodded his head and started to head towards the car.

" But that feat..." Gladio started and everyone looked over at him. He was looking in the direction that the big bird flew. " Was fit for a king." He said as he looked back at them with a big smile on his face.

" Indeed." Ignis agreed with a smile as they made it back to the car. Ignis started the car and they went back towards Galdin Quay, by the time they got back the sun was setting. As they got out of the Scarlet started to head towards the docks to meet up with Dino with the others following right behind her.

" So? Did you have what I asked for?" Dino asked as he looked up to see Scarlet and the guys in front of him.

" Yes we have it. Even though we almost died." Scarlet said as she crossed her arms and glared at him.

" I wasn't talking to you sweetheart. I was talking to the prince." Dino said as he looked at her and then looked back at Noct. Noct turned towards her and she pulled out the stone from her pocket and handed it over to him and he placed the stone in Dino's hands.

Dino looked at the stone and then he started to smile in delight at the sight of the stone, " Nice work, kid! Sorry for giving you such a hard time. I just had to get me hands on this, even if it meant blackmail and even being a little rude to you miss. You understand don't ya." Dino said as he looked at them.

Scarlet rolled her eyes at what he said, " So what do you plan on doing with the stone? Sell it?" She asked him.

" No way. Not for this baby." Dino said as he turned and looked at Noct, " Y'see, I am a reporter by the day, and an amateur jeweler at night. This elusive little beauty's gonna become a master piece." He explained.

" That would make since." Scarlet said under her breath.

" To make it up to you, I'll share a little scoop. That special coin you got-it commemorates the Oracle's ascension. that guy was tossing 'em up back in Niflheim." Dino said.

When Scarlet heard what he said, she knew who he was talking about and she started to have a chill going down her spin and she looks to see if anyone has noticed but no one did, which she was very happy about, " Really?" Scarlet asked as she looked down to the floor not feeling comfortable about that.

" And speaking of freebies, here is one from me. Come back if you wanna buy more." Dino said as he was handed Noct a similar coin that was given to Scarlet which she still had. Dino, then took out his phone and put it to his ear.

" I doubt a souvenir like that could make it's way into the hands of an ordinary citizen." Ignis said in suspicion.

" You have no idea." Scarlet whispered no wanting anyone to hear her.

" Well, it's our pocket change now!" Prompto said as he crossed his arm with a goofy smile on his face.

" Let's learn from history and book a place this time." Gladio said as he stretched his body a little bit.

She could tell that everyone was tried along with her as well, she turns back to Dino, " Hey are you still going to arrange a ship to come and get us?" Scarlet asked as she looked at him while Dino placed his phone back in his pocket.

" As promised, I'm in the process of securing your ferry tickets right now. Told ya. I'm a man of integrity. Should be smooth sailing from here, so lemme know when you're ready to ship out." Dino said just before he got up and walked away that was when his phone started to ring again and he pulled out his phone and answered it.

" I admit I didn't expect Dino to secure us a ship." Ignis said with his arm crossed.

" I'll believe it when I see it." Scarlet said as she watched Dino leaving while he was on his phone talking to someone. Then he hung up his phone and came back to us as he was placing his phone back in his pocket.

" Well, must be pretty connected if he can pull some strings around an imperial embargo." Gladio said as he looked at the others.

" Yeah, that guy's one artful artisan." Prompto said impressed.

Once he finally got back to them, " You guys ready to set sail?" He asked them.

" Yeah." Noct said as he placed his hand on his hip.

" The ship won't arrive 'till' tomorrow! How 'bout you find a place to spend the night?" Dino suggested before he walked off and this time he actually left them alone.

" It's bedtime." Noct said with a yawn and as he stretched his body.

" So are we going camping again?" Scarlet asked as she looks over at the guys.

" I don't mind sleeping outside." Gladio answered her question as he walked over to her and placed his arm on his shoulder.

" Can't we sleep on a bed tonight?" Prompto asked with a whining tone in his voice.

" I admit it. It has been a long day. We should have a proper night rest." Ignis said as he turned towards Noct, " Noct?" He asked as he was waiting for an answer.

" Bed does sound good." He said to Ignis and he nodded his head to him.

" Then a hotel room it is." Ignis said as he looked at the others.

" Yeah!" Prompto cheered as he jumped up and down in happiness. Scarlet smiled at how childish Prompto was.

As they rented a room, they immediately told Scarlet that she was going to get one of the rooms, at first she was trying to tell them that she was fine with sleeping on the coach but they wasn't going to hear hit. So she just gave up and took the room that was next door to Ignis while there was another door that lead towards another set of rooms which Noct and Prompto took and Gladio took the coach. Scarlet felt bad that he was going to sleep on the coach but he told her that he was with it.

She goes over to the sliding door and opened it to the balcony and she shuts the door behind her and she goes over to the rails and leans on them and she lowered her head and closed her eyes.

" I know what's about to happen next and I fell so bad for them. I hate that I know what happens to both Noct's father and Gladio's father. How am I going to keep it together when it happens?" She asked herself as she reopens her eyes and looks up to the stars.

She heard the sliding door open but she kept looking straight and heard the person walked over to her and stood right next to her and leaned on the rails as well and from the corner of her eye she could tell that it was Ignis, " Ignis?" She asked him as she kept her eyes up at the stars.

" Yes?" He answered her as he looked over at her with a small surprise look on his face.

" Do you ever get the feeling that something bad is going to happen?" She asked as she lowered her head back to the ocean.

 _' Even though I already know.'_ Scarlet thought to herself as she looks over at Ignis waiting for an answer.

" I sometimes do, but they were never right. Why do you ask?" He asked as he watched her look back up at the sky and took a deep breath.

" I don't know. It's just that I have this feeling that won't go away, no matter what I do." Scarlet said as she looked back over to him.

She looked away from him and then looked back up at the stars. A few minutes of silence was enough for her to move off the railings and walked towards the sliding door, but she stops in her tracks and looks back at Ignis, " I really appreciated that you came out here to check on me." She said as he turned his head to her and she gave him a small smile. She starts walking again and opens the sliding door and right as she was about to close the sliding door she heard Ignis say, " Your Welcome, Scarlet."

She looks at the others and told them that she was going to bed and they told her that they will see her in the morning and she goes over to her room and closes the door and takes her shoes off and climbs into the bed and pulls the cover over her shoulder and closes her eyes for the night.

 *** Dream ( But Everything in this dream really happened) ***

 _" Mmm..." Scarlet moaned as she started to open her eyes to noticed that she wasn't in her bed anymore but on solid ground. She started to slowly get up from the floor and she starts to look around._

 _" How...in..." She said as she looked around her and she was somehow in Insomnia and she looked up at the big screen that was on with everyone cheering and that was when she realized what she was looking at._

 _" The signing of the Treaty." She said as she watched the screen till she heard an explosion from above her and she looks up to see the shield that was protecting the city starting to break apart. Then there was more explosions going off all around her and she covered her head and started to run like everyone else in the city. She kept running till she ended up somewhere else that she didn't recognized at first till she turned behind him to noticed that she was in the room with King Regis and his followers and Iedolas Aldercapt and his followers and that was when everything single weapon appeared in front of each other._

 _" Please... stop." She said as she looked back and forth at everyone that was in there and then back at King Regis which she could tell that he didn't want to do this but his hands was tide and that was when the fight started._

 _One by one everyone started to fall to the ground dead except King Regis and Gladio's father Clarus Amicitia. Iedolas Aldercapt was already gone and no where to be seen, A man that was completely armored which Scarlet knew who that was thanks to her watching Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV. It was Titus Drautos as he started to attack the king but Clarus got in front of his majesty and attacked with he had to protect his king but he ended up getting stabbed by Titus blade._

 _The scenery changed around her again and once again she didn't know where she was till she realized that there was a ice wall in front of her and she looked to her left to see Lady Lunafreya and Nyx Ulric who is one of the Kingsglaive and she turned to see King Regis standing front of them with his back turned to them she saw Titus coming towards him. She looked over at Lunafreya and she could see the sorrow in her eyes as she tried to break the ice with her hands trying to get back to the king._

 _She looked back the King Regis as Titus started to come closer to him as King Regis tried to stop him with thunder attack but Titus ceased the attack and Titus turned King Regis to face both Luna and her and then he raised his sword and stabs King Regis through the back and he pulls out his sword out from his and he fell to the ground._

 _" Nooooooo!" Scarlet screamed as everything faded to black._

 *** End Of Dream***

" Nooooooo!" Scarlet screamed as she shot up from the bed, breathing very hard as she looks around her to notice that she was back in her room. She pulled up her legs and she laid her head on top of them as she tried to calm herself.

She heard her door open and she looks up from her legs to see Noctis at the door with the others looking in on her as well.

" Scarlet, are you okay? We heard you screaming and came to check on you?" Noctis asked as he walked over to her with a worried look on his face.

What he wasn't expecting was that she leaped from where she was sitting on the bed into his arms holding onto him tightly and her body was shaking cause she was crying. At first he didn't know what to do at first but from what he could see was that she was scared of something and maybe it was what she probably saw, so he wrapped his arms around her to confront her hopefully that would calm her down. Which she did start to calm down and she did loosen the tightness around him and her breathing was back to normal and her crying was only a small amount.

Both her and Noct let go of each other and he placed his hands on her shoulders, " Scarlet?"

Tears was still going down her face from the corners of her eyes, _' What was that? Was that a dream? No that couldn't have been a dream when it felt so real.'_ She thought to herself.

" Scarlet, are you okay?" Noct asked he watched the tears go down her face and she shook her head no and he wrapped his arms around her again in hoping that this would help her calm down more. After a few minutes she looks up at him, " Can you please take me to the bathroom?"

" Sure." Noct said as he took her hand and Gladio and Prompto moved out of the way for Noct and walked over to the bathroom and opened the door for her as she walked in. She turns on the sink and starts to wash her face with water and once she was done with that she turned off the water and she placed both of her hands on the on the sink and closed her eyes as she took a deep breath in through her nose and then released through her mouth. She opened her eyes and looked at herself from the mirror and then looks over at Noct who was waiting for her. He moved out of the way for her to leave the bathroom and into the living room and she sat down on one of the coaches in there relaxing her body.

" You okay now?" Noct asked as he came over to her and sat down right next to her.

" I'm okay now. Thank you." She said as she looked over to him with a small smile on her face.

" Are you sure, cause when you screamed it sounded like someone was in that room hurting you." Gladio said as he crossed his arms and looked at her.

" I'm fine now. It was just a very very bad dream is all." She said as she lowered her head as she placed her hands on the back of her neck.

" How bad was the dream?" Prompto asked as he came over to her and placed his hand on her back.

" It was really bad. It felt like I was really there, it felt so real." Scarlet said as she looked at the others and that was when she noticed that Ignis wasn't here.

" Where's Ignis?' She asked as she looked at the others.

" Like I already told Noct. He should be back any minute now." Gladio said as he walked over and leaned his back against the wall by the door with his arms crossed over his chest and Noct got up from the coach and walked around the room.

" You sure your alright?" Prompto asked as he came over to her and sat down next her and all she did was node her head yes. He pulls out his camera and wraps his arm around her shoulder and he hoped that she would take a picture with him. Which she does and smiles for the picture and he takes it.

Their door open and they all looked to see who it was and it was Ignis. He walked in the room, holding a newspaper and Scarlet's smile falls when she saw the look on his face.

He looks over at Noct with sympathy, " What's with that look?" Noct asked him as he could tell that something was wrong.

Gladio gets off the wall and walks over to Ignis who gave him the newspaper," It's in all the papers." He said as he walked away a little bit and Prompto gets up from the coach and goes over to Gladio to see what was going on.

" Insomnia...falls?" Prompto read out loud as he saw the title on the article.

" Gasp!" Noct looked over at Scarlet who placed her hand over her mouth in shock.

" What?" Noct asked in shock, " This your idea of a joke?" He asked again as he was losing his calm.

 _' It was a I saw in my dream and from the game! You've got to be kidding me!'_ Scarlet thought to herself as she watched Noct.

" I need you to calm down so I can explain." Ignis said as he walked over to Noct.

" I'm as calm as I am gonna get!" Noct said as he got up in Ignis's face.

" There was an attack. The imperial army has taken the Crown City." Ignis said as he looked straight at Noct.

" As treaty room tempers flared, blasts lit the night sky. When the smoke that was in the Citadel had cleared, the King was found...dead." Gladio said as he read the article.

" No wait, hold on." Noct said as he was trying to process what he just heard.

" That the signing was last night, that Insomnia-" Ignis tried to explain but was cut off by Noct.

" But the wedding! Altissia!" Noct said as he reminded Ignis.

" I know that was the plan! Yet the reports of the invasion are at the same. How could every headline in the kingdom be wrong?" Ignis asked him as he looked at him

" Lies." Noct said in a whisper as he walked over to where Scarlet was sitting at and sat down as Scarlet placed her hand on his back trying to confront him.

" If only..." Prompto said as he looked at everyone.

" What else do we know?" Gladio asked but Ignis shook his head to him know that is all he knew.

" Then we can't be sure until we see it with our own eyes." Ignis said as he looked at everyone one by one till his eyes landed on Scarlet who had a worried look on her face.

" And that means we go back to Insomnia!" Prompto stated though it sounded like a question to Scarlet as she looked over at him.

" Might not be safe for us there." Ignis reasoned.

" Might not be safe for us here." Prompto pointed out as he looked at everyone.

" We have to go see if it's true, that's the only way." Scarlet said as she stood up to her feet as everyone looks at her and she offered her hand to Noct and he took it and she pulled him up to his feet.

" Turn back?" Gladio asked Noct as he looked over at him.

" Yeah." Noct said in a whisper as he walked over to the door and opens it with everyone following behind him out the room.

 **Sorry for taking so long in get the chapter up. A lot of things have been going on and also I've been on a writers block for the longest time and it was so annoying but I glade to say that it is finally up and the next chapter is going to be better then this one. I hope you like this one and let me know what you think about it and I'll see ya'll next time.**


	8. Everything Gone And Heading Back To Hamm

**Scarlet's P.O.V**

" I hope everyone's okay." Prompto said as he was breaking the heavy silence. We decided that we would return to the Crown City to seek out the truth. But as I could tell that no one wanted to talk at all which I understood why. The only thing that broke the silence was the rain that was hitting the windows.

" Lotta good hoping's gonna do." Noct said in a whisper and then followed with a sigh. I looked over at him with a sad look in my eyes and I looked down as I was trying to figure out what I was going to do to confront him. That was when I looked over at his hand on his lap and I lightly touched his hand which made him tense up and he looked over at me and I nodded my head towards him and he nodded his head back to letting me know that he was thankful for what I did.

" You mustn't lose faith." Ignis said as he kept his eyes on the road.

" Really? Can faith stop a fleet of Imperial Dreadnoughts?" Noct asked him as he snapped at Ignis.

" Give it a rest." Gladio said trying to calm him down before he says anything that he regrets.

" My old man had plenty of faith." Noct said as he raised his voice a little bit.

" Noct, please calm down. I know that everything is not good right now but please." I said as I looked over at him grabbing his hand in hopes that it would calm him down which did a little bit.

" Enough." Gladio said as he looked over at Noct and then back in front of him.

" The empire lied. The betrayed us." Prompto said as he shook his head.

" Conjecture get us nowhere. We're searching for the truth." Ignis said as he looked up at Noct through the rear view mirror.

" All you'll find are lies-like that ceasefire." Noct said bitterly. I looked back at him and I looked down to my lap realizing that I should just let him get mad with everything that happened to his home. So I just sat back in my seat watching the rain as it was still hitting the window.

" Looks at the size of those things." Gladio said which made me look up from the window to see what was passing us and my mouth was open in aw.

" Are those the Imperial Dreadnoughts that Noct was talking about?" I asked as looked back to the others and they needed their heads to my question.

" There from the Magitek infantry." Ignis said as he watching them going by as he was driving.

" The robots?" Gladio asked as looked over at Ignis.

" Mass produced humanoid weapons of warfare, actually." He said as he focused on the road.

" Doesn't look like they'll be signing that peace treaty." Prompto said sadly as he looked down at his feet.

 _' Don't worry young one. Everything is going to be okay. Just stay with them and ya'll be fine.'_ A voice said inside my head which made me look around to see where it came from. But I stopped myself when I realized that it was in my head and I shook my head.

The voice was Gentiana and I saw wondering why she told me that. As I looked at the others and I was still worried about them but I knew that things were going to be okay.

" Up ahead!" Prompto exclaimed which made us tense up at Ignis stopped the car to see a blockade in front of us.

" They've set up an inspection point." Ignis said as we looked at the gates that did lead to the city. There was a huge crowed before us that was made of both people and cars and big robots.

" If the road ahead is blocked, then we need to find another way around." Gladio said as he looked around and I nodded my head in agreement. Then I found the road that would lead to the view of the city.

" Ignis, how about you turn the car over to the road that is on the left of us." I said as I pointed out towards the road. Ignis saw what I was pointing at and he nodded his head.

" That would be a great place to get a great view of the city." I said as he turned towards the road.

" Alright." Ignis said as he drove on the path for a while.

" How did you know that this road was over here?" Gladio asked as he looked over at me.

" I saw the path as we stopped when we saw the blockade." I said as I looked over at him.

" It's good to have you here." Ignis said as he stopped the car and turned off the car. We got out of the car, " Let's make a detour. There ought to be the decent vantage point up ahead, " I said as I looked towards the path and then back at the others.

" We need to go through there." I said to everyone as they started to follow me up the path.

" Are you sure you know where your going?" Prompto asked as we made it to the stairs.

" Yes, I know where I'm going." I said as I was about to turn around the corner to only freeze in place at what I saw was in front of me which was the Magitek soldiers that were walking around and one of them noticed me and it shot out it's hand towards me. Before it could even touch me I felt a hand grab my arm and pulled me out of the way. When I looked to see who it was, it was Ignis and he pulled me behind him as everyone came up to us to see what I was looking at.

" There everywhere. Wanna take'em out?" Gladio asked Noct as he glared at them with hatred.

" Oh, yeah." Noct said as he summoned his sword, " Those scrapheaps are gonna with they had a treaty to protect them." Noct said as he ran towards them.

I nodded my head in agreement as I summoned my daggers to my hands and I followed him towards the Magitek soldiers. The same soldier that saw me before noticed me again but before it had anytime to do anything, I stabbed through the armor which killed it.

" Hey guys, just remind me not to piss off Scarlet, cause she's scaring me." Prompto said as he watched her take out the Magitek robot in front of her.

Noct threw his sword into one of the Magitek robots and piercing through it's armor as well and he teleported over to where the robot was and he grabbed the handle of his sword and pulled out his sword and he cut the robot in half. Gladio came running in making sure that none of the robots comes from behind Noct while Prompto followed right behind him to make sure that his best friend's side. Ignis came over to me and two more appeared in front of me and Ignis. I went over to one of them and took it out while Ignis stabs the other one before they could do anything to us.

I thought that we took all of them out till I heard something fall behind me and I turned to see what it was and it was one of the Magitek soldiers with a dagger in it's head and I looked up to see that it was Ignis that took it out before it got me, " Is everyone all right?" Prompto asked as he was looking at us making sure that we were okay.

" We need to get going." I said as Noctis ran on ahead and I followed behind him along with the others.

" Scarlet, make sure you keep a look out for anything up ahead." Ignis said as he came up to me and I nodded my head to him, letting him know that I understood.

As I kept following Noct up the hill and making sure that I took out any soldiers that was close to Noct as he was taking most of them along the way. I felt a anger growing inside me and I was wondering why I was getting anger, was it cause I was mad for happened to their city, or was it I wanted to make them pay for everything they did.

As I was about to turn the corner taking out another soldier that was in the way I heard Ignis yell, " Watch out!" I looked up to see one of the soldiers was jumping down from above Noct ready to pierce him with it's spear and I knew that I had to move him out of the way. I ran over to him and pushed him out of the way and right when I pushed him the spear got part of my right arm, " AHHHH!"

I narrowed my eyes towards the robot as it touched the ground a few feet away from me and loosing no time I launched myself at the robot and took it out before it could do anymore damage to anyone else and it fell over dead.

I grabbed my right arm trying to stop the bleeding which was seeping through my fingers and I looked over at Noct who was looking at me with concern in his eyes, " Are you okay?" Both Noct and Ignis asked me as they both came over to me and Ignis started to check the wound while Noct looked at me with a apologetic eyes.

" Yeah, I'm fine. My arms just hurts is all. I'm glad that your okay though Noct." I said as I gave them a reassuring smile even though I was in pain a little.

" You need to watch out next time Noct, that would have been you if she hadn't moved you out of the way." Gladio said as he looked over at Noct with a little glare towards him.

" I know that and I'm very sorry Scarlet, I wan't trying to get you hurt and anything." Noct said as he knelt down to the ground and placed his hand on my shoulder and I just gave him a small smile.

" Don't worry Noct, it's okay. I'm not dead and your not either, so we're good. That's what friends do." I said to him as I looked over at Ignis as he finished wrapping my arm and offered me his hand and pulled me up to my feet.

" Thank you for wrapping up my arm for me." I said to Ignis as I looked over at him. Then I looked over at Noct and I could tell that he was worried about me and that he was mad at himself that I go hurt. I walked over to him and I placed my hand on his shoulder and he looked up to me.

" It's okay Noct. I'm fine now, I was more worried about you getting hurt then me okay. We need to continue up the hill okay." I said as I nodded my head and he just looked at me for a moment till he nodded his head and he turned and started to walk towards the end of the hill.

As we contiuned to go up the hill, I heard Ignis warn us, " We have company." as another group of robots appeared. We took them out as fast as we could before continuing on.

" They just keep coming." Gladio said after we took out that group of robots.

" It's starting to annoy me and if anymore come around I'm going to be pissed off." I said as I shook my head in annoyance.

" We are almost to the top of the hill." Ignis said as we took the last corner to see the end of the hill in front of us. As we contiuned to go up we made it to a grassy path that was full of rocks. As we were making our way up to the last stretch towards the hill, I noticed a shadow on the ground and I looked up to see more of those robots coming at us from above, " Guys, look out!" I yelled which made the others stop in place and looked up at what I saw and that was we moved out of the way as they landed on the ground.

There was seven Magitek soldiers in front of us and we summoned our weapons, " They are endless." Gladio said as he ran towards them and started to attack them.

" We are very close to the top of the hill. I just hope that this is the last of them." I said as joined him in getting ride of them which it didn't take long with the others helping.

Just like last time Ignis came over to my side and had my back while Gladio and Prompto was covering Noct's back, " Ready Noct?" Gladio asked him as he looked over to him by the corner of his eye.

" Ready." Noct said as he threw his sword at one of the robots and he teleported himself in the process. He grabs his sword that was inside one of the robots and pulls it out and then he cuts off the head of the robot.

While Noct, Prompto and Gladio was taking care of three of the robots, me and Ignis had out hands full with three of our own. As I took out one of them, and Ignis followed right behind me taking care of the second robot as well and right as I got behind the last robot, " Ignis!" I called out to him.

Within seconds he was right next to me and we slashed the robot into pieces.

" That better be the last of them." I said as we made over way to the last bit to the hill.

When we reached the edge of the hill, what I saw was already breaking my heart, " Oh my god." I whispered as I looked over at the others and all I could see was worry and anger in their eyes. The Crown City was a war zone, smoke came from the city as I look up to see Imperial Dreadnoughts flying above us.

Prompto pulled out his phone to catch a broadcast from the radio on his phone, _' As to ceasefire discussions between the two nations, all provisional terms have been suspended in the light of recent developments.'_ The woman one the radio says, _' Moreover, in the wake of the news of King Regis' death, we've now received word that the crown prince Noctis and Oracle Lunafreya have also pronounced dead.'_ The woman said which made Noct gasp in shock.

" Keep it on." Gladio said as me and Prompto turned towards him all at once. He started to panic a little bit, which made his phone slip from his hand towards the ground. Prompto went over to go pick it up but was stopped by Noct.

" Don't bother!" Noct yelled at him which made me jump a little as looked over at him.

Gladio pulled out his phone and tried to get a hold of his sister. Ignis knelt down to the ground and picked up Prompto's phone from the ground and handed it to him while he was looking at his phone as well. I looked towards the ground and then an idea came to mind and I pulled out my phone and started to look through my songs and that was when I found the song and I pressed play as I looked up towards insomnia.

 _I E Yu I_

 _No Bo Me No_

As I was starting to sing, I started to do the moves that I remember from Final Fantasy X that Yuna did when people had died.

 _Re en mi ri_

 _Yo ju yo go_

 _I E Yu I_

 _No Bo Me No_

 _Re en mi ri_

 _Yo ju yo go_

I had my eyes closed as I was moving but I knew that the guys was watching me as I contiuned to dance to the song.

 _Hasa Te Ka nae_

 _Ku Ta Mae_

 _Hasa Te Ka nae_

 _Ku Ta Mae_

The song had ended I opened my eyes and I turned to look at the others who I had guessed right about them watching me cause they were looking at me.

" What was that you just did?" Prompto asked me as he was looking at me.

" It's a prayer dance for those who have fallen." I said as I turned back to the city. Then that was when I heard a phone going off and I looked to see who it was and that was when Noct pulled out his phone from his pocket and he answered it. And Thanks to my cat like hearing I was able to hear cor from where I was standing.

" H-Hello? Cor?" Noct said as he looked towards the ground waiting for answer from him.

 _' So, you made it.'_ Cor answered and from what I could hear. He was relieved that Noct was okay.

" The hell's going on?" Noct asked him as he was confused and he looked like he was ready to cry, but he was hiding it really well, as he was looking towards the city.

 _' where are you?'_ Cor asked him.

" Outside the city with no way back in." Noct explained as he looked towards us and then back at his home.

 _' Makes sense.'_ Cor said.

" Makes sense?" Noct asked with a scoff look on his face, " Are you serious? How about any of this makes sense?!" He yelled as he clenched his free hand into a fist. He was starting to scare me again.

" The news just told me I'm dead along with my father and Luna." Noct said as he was trying his best to calm down as he was walking around.

 _' Listen, I'm heading out to Hammerhead.'_ Cor said which made Noct stop in his tracks and he groaned in annoyance. That literally told me that he didn't like what Cor had told him.

 _' About the king it's true.'_ Cor said which made Noct gasp as he turned back towards the Crown city, _' If you're looking for the whole truth, you know where to find me. Get moving.'_ Cor ordered Noct.

" Right." Noct slowly said before he hung up his phone and looked down towards the ground.

" What did the marshal have to say?" Ignis asked him carefully. From what I could tell that he was trying to be patient with him.

" Said he'd be in Hammerhead." Noct said as he contiuned to look down on the ground. I looked at everyone and they still were all upset about what happened to their home and I didn't know what I could do to make them happy. I felt so helpless.

" And the king?" Gladio asked as he walked over to Noct.

When Noct didn't answer, like he was staring off into the distance. They all turned to look at their home, " We have to move before the Imperial forces finds us." Ignis suggested as he looked at everyone.

" Right, come on." Gladio said as he took his eyes off the city. From what I could see on his face, that he was worried about his father and his sister.

" Right." Prompto said in a whisper as he looked away and started to walk down the hill.

I noticed that the guys was leaving except Noct and I looked over at him and he still was looking in the distance. He had lost so much, his father, his home, I felt so sorry for him. I was about to leave to give him sometime to himself but my body wouldn't move and I knew why. I looked back towards him again and I took a deep breath and walked over to him.

As I got over to him I wrapped my arms around his shoulders which made him tense up to my touch and I held him close, " I know that your hurting. I know that I will never know how it feels to lose someone close to you, but I've had friends that's been in position and I was always there to confront them. So let me do this for you please." I said as I held him closer.

For a while he didn't move and that was starting to worry me till I felt his arms go around me and held me tightly and his body shook in my arms which told me that he was crying and I just stood there and let him release all that emotion that he had build up inside him.

After while he started to calm down and we started to let go of each other and he looked at him and I gave him a confronting smile and he gave me a small one. Then we started to head towards the car where the others was waiting for us and as we got to the car Noct opened the door for me and I got in the car along with him and Ignis started the car and we headed towards Hammerhead to met up with Cor.

" Don't suppose the Crownsguard is still active?" Gladio asked as he turned in his seat to look at us.

" Wouldn't count it, not with the Marshal out here." Ignis said as he kept his eyes focused on the road.

" I wonder how things are in the city..." Prompto said as he looked outside with sadness in his voice.

" There should be a report before long." Ignis said as he answered Prompto.

" Yeah, something this big can't do ignored." Gladio said as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

" And what about us? What do we do?" Prompto asked as he looked at Ignis and then to the rest of us.

" We make for Hammerhead now and figure the rest out later." Gladio said when his phone started to ring in his pocket which made us look over to him as he pulls out his phone from his pocket and he checks his phone, " Got a message from my sister. She's with the refugees bound for Lestallum." He said as he placed his phone back in his pocket and from what I noticed there was a small smile appearing on his face.

" Well, at least Iris is okay." Prompto said as he had a tiny smile on his face as well.

" Yeah, doesn't sound like everyone was so lucky, though." Gladio said as he sighed and that was when his smile vanished from his face.

" We'd best make haste. Noct won't be dead forever." Ignis advised as he looked at us from the rear view mirror.

" No going back-only way's forward." Prompto said and Noct just closed his eyes and sighed.

" Not going back." Noct repeated bitterly, " Let's go." He said as he looked out the window.

After a few more minutes we finally arrived at Hammerhead. I looked around the area to noticed that everyone that was here was inside the diner for shelter. Ignis stopped the Regalia outside the shop and we all got out of the car.

" Hey." Gladio said as Cindy came over to us.

" Glad y'all made it." Cindy said with a look of relief on her face. I looked over at Noct to see Prompto giving her a small awkward smile and then he looked away. Then I looked over at Noct who did walk closer to her and he nodded his head to her but he kept his head down.

" How're you hon'?" Cindy asked me as she looked over at me and from what she could tell from my face, that I wasn't happy.

" I'm fine. I'm just trying to keep from crying. I just feel so bad for them." I said as I looked down to the ground for a moment and then I looked back up at her and she was nodded her head towards me and then she looks towards Ignis.

" No weather for drivin', that's for sure." Cindy said as Ignis looked at her.

" Our thanks." Ignis said as he nodded his head to her.

" Where's Cor?" Noct asked impatiently. I looked over at him and I know that he was still upset about everything and I wasn't going to get mad at him for that but he had a cold somewhat of a hares tone in his voice. Even though I knew he didn't mean to and Cindy looked surprised at first but then recovered quickly.

" Left to see to business, and left y'all a message with Paw-Paw." Cindy explained.

" Yeah?" Noct asked as he looked at her.

" Boss ain't sat still one second since he heard y'all were comin'" She said as Ignis nodded his head towards her.

" We shall go and meet him." Ignis said as he looked towards us.

" You do that." Cindy as she turns around and back into the shop.

" Let's go and see Paw-paw." Prompto said as we made our way to Cid who was looking at his tools and turns towards us when he heard us come in the garage.

" Crystal and the King' ring-what they been after all along..." Cid said as he was looking down to the ground as he was sitting on an old wheel.

" So all talk of peace was merely a pretext." Ignis said as he crossed his arms.

" They played my father for a fool." Noct said as he was looking down to the ground till he felt a hand on his shoulder and he looks up to see me standing right next him and nodded my head to him letting him know that I was there and he nodded his head back to me and he looked back at Cid.

" Don't kid yourself." Cid said which made the rest of us looked at him, " Reggie wasn't born yesterday. Lucis got dealt a losin' hand and your old man played it the best he could." Cid said as he picked up a wrench that was right next to him, " He wasn't gonna go down without a fight." Cid said as Noct gasped at what he said that made him realize what he meant.

" In the end, though...well, it's just wan't enough." Cid said with a sigh as he placed the wrench back to where he had grabbed it from and then stood up and started to walk out of the garage while holding his back.

" I can't even remember the last time I saw Reggie. Feels like a lifetime ago." Cid said as he exit out the garage and I looked over at Noct as he looked at a picture that had Cid and his father in it along with other people in the picture in it as well.

" Cindy told us that you have a message." Gladio said as we followed him outside the garage.

" Cor left a message, said he'll wait for ya in the tombs." Cid said as he turned towards us.

" They're to the northwest of here, just a short ways past the outpost. Find that first." Cid instructed us as we all nodded out heads.

" Then we shall be on our way." Ignis said as we headed towards the car.

As Ignis got to the car, he stopped to look at me and that was when he placed his hand on my shoulder and I looked up to him and he asked," Is everything okay?" Ignis asked me as he looked into my eyes.

" Yea, everything good. I'm just trying to keep Noct calm is all. As for me I'm trying my best to keep calm as well." I said as I looked at him and he nodded his head to me.

" I'm just letting you know that if you want someone to talk to, I'm here for you okay." He said as he took my hands into his and gave me a reassuring squeeze of his hands and I nodded my head to him and gave him a small smile back to him. He let's go of my hand and I got into the car along with everyone else and I felt eyes on me and it was Prompto and he had a mischievous on his face and all I did was shook my head. But I knew that he wasn't going to tell go what he saw. Once he straightened himself into his seat, Ignis started the car and we took off towards where Cor wanted us to met him.

 **Here is another chapter done. I know that I got this one down a lot quicker then I have before but I figure since I was playing the game I was going to get the chapters done a lot faster then I have before. I hope you like this chapter and I'll have another one up as soon as possible.** **The song is from Final Fantasy x The Hymm Of The Fayth.**


End file.
